Broken glass
by Izanami-mina
Summary: Nuevos enemigos. El odio será capaz de torcer los sucesos y la vida de todo lo que una vez amo. –Éste no es tu destino, todo lo que viviste... no debia ocurrir. El futuro ha cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidxs!, está es mi primera historia de Inuyasha, la verdad estuve mucho tiempo en decidirme si plasmar todas estas ideas y subirlas o no, y heme aquí. Para los que la leen por primera vez, bienvenidos sean, los que ya estuvieron aquí con anterioridad les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer todos los capítulos porque hay varios cambios en la trama.**

 **Esta historia contiene Lemon y escenas fuertes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia post manga es de mi total autoría. Además de nuevos personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Fantasma**

El sol resplandecía con fuerza, llevó una mano a su frente quitando un poco del sudor que se había presentado a causa de sus horas de labor. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no solo había despertado con mucha vitalidad, sino, que estaba trabajando desde antes que saliera el sol. No se quejaba, era su manera de aportar y su deber, ahora era una Miko.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de Kaede y Jinenji, su agilidad con el arco había mejorado, sus practicas de exorcismos mucho más, sus formas de sanar eran nuevas para ella, los avances se veían cada día, su reiki incrementaba.

Levantó la cesta que minutos antes llenaba de plantas medicinales, y se encaminó a la aldea. Ese mes varios aldeanos habían contraído una gripe bastante peculiar y junto con la anciana Kaede logró que no se esparciera por toda la aldea, juntas la habían controlado, ahora no eran más que un par de ancianos con un resfrío. Suspiró, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Detuvo su caminata junto a una cabaña.

―Kagome.

―Kaede-obachan, éstas son las ultimas ―dejó la cesta en las manos de la anciana―. Con ellas bastará.

―Gracias niña, ya, ve a descansar un rato yo me ocupo del resto. ―hizo un gesto con las manos ahuyentandola de ahí.

Kagome había estado parte de la madrugada y toda la mañana haciendo las preparaciones de la medicina de los últimos enfermos y recolectando plantas, por si acaso. Kaede se sorprendía por las energías de las muchachas de esa edad, sonrió, no era el deber de esa jovencita ocuparse de ello pero desde que había pisado la era feudal nuevamente, ya hace un año, no había parado de entrenar y curiosear sobre todo acerca de lo que podía lograr con sus poderes.

Ya era una joven mujer, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, además, seguía siendo tan obstinada como siempre.

―¿Está segura?, le prometí a Saisuko-san que hoy iría a ver a su hija... ―comentó preocupada.

―Claro que si, que vayas te dije, mereces un descanso, luego veo lo que tiene la pequeña.

Kagome hizo un mohín y se resignó, no haría cambiar de parecer a la anciana. No estaba cansada, quería seguir ayudando a los aldeanos con lo que necesitaran.

Vio una vez más a Kaede, no cambiaría de opinion, soltó un bufido y se alejó soltando algunos improperios. La anciana rió un poco mientras veía a la joven marcharse, aunque pasaron algunos años, Kagome seguía siendo la misma. Sonrió y entró nuevamente a seguir bajándole la fiebre a uno de los ancianos.

Otro suspiro.

Que coraje, ¿por qué Kaede no la dejaba hacer nada?, cada vez que le veía hacer algo con mucha frecuencia decía que tenia que descansar, que no era su deber, que era una sacerdotisa pero que su poder era necesario para cosas más importantes que cuidar a ancianos o asistir partos. Boberias, ella podía hacerlo, ella lo necesitaba, quería mantenerse ocupada, lo necesitaba.

―¡Kagome-chan!

Sonrió en modo de saludo y se acercó a su amiga que sostenía una cesta repleta de ropa con una mano y agarrado de su otro lado estaba su pequeño hijo.

―Sango-chan, Komori-chan ―ensanchó su sonrisa.

―Kagome-chan, ¿qué ocurre? ―Sango frunció sus cejas.

―¡Onee-chan! ―Komori brincó a los brazos de la Miko, ella rió, amaba a los niños, en especial a los hijos de Sango y Miroku, eran como sus sobrinos aunque ellos la consideraran algo parecido a una hermana mayor.

―Nada, Sango-chan, sólo estoy un poco cansada ―sonrió mientras miraba al hijo de su amiga, más bien, considerada hermana.

―¿De veras es eso? ―ella asintió, hace una semana o más había notado a Kagome diferente, pensativa y callada, sus sonrisas llegaban a ser forzadas. Le preocupaba, demasiado, pero decidió no tocar el asunto, tal vez no quería contarle lo que pasaba, aún―. Hoy llegarán... ―espetó tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación ―, Miroku no tiene que irse por tanto tiempo, las niñas se ponen inquietas, y tú Kagome-chan... ¿no extrañas a Inuyasha? ―dijo tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga, pero la aludida ni se inmutó―. ¡Kagome-chan!

―¿Eh?

―Pregunté si extrañas a Inuyasha, hoy se cumplen cinco días desde que fueron a exterminar ese youkai al norte.

―Ah... cierto, hoy ―susurró.

Si no hubieran estado en la entrada de la cabaña que Miroku y Sango compartían, un poco alejada de la aldea y por ende de los ruidos de los aldeanos trabajando o las aldeanas con cestas de ropa yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, no la hubiera escuchado. Kagome dejo al pequeño en el suelo mientras daba una mirada melancólica al horizonte.

¡Bingo!, el cerebro de Sango dio un brinco, el comportamiento de su amiga se debía al hanyou.

―¿No hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Kagome-chan?

Volvió su vista a la exterminadora y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

―Iré a descansar un poco, nos vemos luego Sango-chan, Kamori-chan ―movió levemente la cabeza en saludo y se marchó dejando a la taijiya consternada.

Ya no debía tener aire en los pulmones de tantos suspiros. Era una idiota, lo había olvidado, él volvía hoy.

Se detuvo cuando su vista capto esa pequeña pero acogedora cabaña que hace ya un tiempo era su hogar y el de su esposo.

 _Su esposo_... necesitaba de él.

Corrió el cortinado de bambú entrando a la cabaña, tan cálida como siempre, aspiró el aire sintiendo el aroma y la esencia de Inuyasha, lo extrañaba.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla, se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose desprotegida, sintiendo soledad, sintiendo un gran vacío recorrerla.

Había sido tan feliz... pero ahora se encontraba confundida, no por sus sentimientos, ni por su decisión, amaba con cada fibra de su ser a su marido, nunca se arrepentiría de nada de lo que vivió o hizo por él.

Pero, ya todo era diferente, sus emociones eran un torbellino, los hechos de los últimos meses la habían confundido hasta llegar al punto de dudar de los sentimientos de Inuyasha, sabía que la amaba, o al menos se autoconvencia de ello, no se lo había dicho con palabras para ser exactos pero se lo había demostrado, lo demostraba cada día, protegiéndola y brindándole todo el cariño que le era posible expresar.

 _Cariño_ , no necesitaba cariño, necesitaba amor, pasión.. ¡Ugh!, claro que le había dado todo eso, tocó la marca situada en su cuello de lado derecho, la marca que simbolizaba el amor y la unión de ella con Inuyasha, pero estaba tan insegura, se sentía frágil, débil, y todo por ese fantasma del pasado.

Kami, era tan idiota, pero, vamos, ¡no podía evitarlo!, no podían culparla por dudar de algo que vió con sus ojos, de algo que presentía y que su cabeza se había encargado de dar mucha libertad y rienda suelta al asunto.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos, su llegada después de tres años a Sengoku, el abrazo de Inuyasha, su mirada, su sonrisa sarcástica, su voz, la primera noche que se amaron, sus besos, sus miradas intensas, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, una vez más la imagen de esa persona llegó a su mente, haberle visto le había afectado demasiado y su esposo no daba indicios que pudieran argumentar que lo que había visto era una ilusión, una mala jugada de su imaginación, un fantasma.

―Que tontería... ―murmuró sintiéndose de verdad tonta, su cabeza no podía traicionarla tanto, tenía que parar de imaginar y pensar cosas que no habían sucedido.

Despertó sobresaltada, menuda pesadilla, la misma de siempre.

Se sentó en la cama cerrando los ojos fuertemente sintiendo que así podría borrar las imágenes que la mantenían en esa estúpida miseria hace unas cuantas semanas. Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo su presencia, había vuelto, él estaba allí.

―Inu... yasha... ―balbuceó sintiendo sus ojos arder y llenarse de de lágrimas.

―¡Tonta!, ¿qué haces? ―al parecer el hanyou había entrado a la cabaña justo en el instante en que su esposa se despertaba súbitamente de lo que parecía una pesadilla.

―Y-yo.. ―murmuró mientras apretaba nuevamente los ojos evitando que se acumularan más lagrimas, sonrió mirando profundamente sus ojos―. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a salvo Inuyasha.

―Kagome... ―frunció el ceño―, ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¿qué soñaste? ―refunfuño incandose y quedando al lado de su mujer que seguía sentada en el futon que compartían.

―El youkai del lago Hushurim.

―Keh, ¿sigues teniendo miedo de ese renacuajo? ―se burló recordando que el estúpido pez casi lo desangra y dejó inconsciente a Kagome, que descuido tan idiota.

―Eso creo... ―mintió, no había soñado con ningún demonio, bajó la cabeza.

¿Cuándo dejaría eso atrás?, debía olvidar el pasado, así como Inuyasha lo hizo, ¿no?

―¡Tonterías!, ven ―la tomó entre sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en el cabello sedoso de su mujer, inspiró fuertemente su aroma. Carajo, la había extrañado tanto.

Kagome sintió su corazón arder, le dolía, dolía tanto pensar que Inuyasha no la amaba a ella.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho de su marido y se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo. Quería quedarse así para siempre, aunque estuviera viviendo una vil mentira, lo amaba tanto, no podía pensar claramente, quería olvidarlo todo y que solo fueran él y ella. Era egoísta, pero no podía dejar de amarlo, aunque doliera.

Él era su primer amor, su único amor, quería permanecer siempre a su lado, lo había prometido, pase lo que pase ella permanecería a su lado.

―Te amo, Inuyasha ―pronunció en voz baja, cerró los ojos, no podía evitarlo.

Él la sostuvo con más fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

Kagome está extraña, pensó, pero guardo silencio, después de todo hace tiempo que las cosas estaban extrañas.

Estaba más callada, su mirada era triste en ciertas ocasiones y su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que llenaba su alma, ya no era la misma, lo notaba, la Miko le estaba ocultando algo, lo sabia, la conocía demasiado bien, pero el hecho de no ser muy comunicativo no ayudaba a la situación, quería saber que pasaba por la mente de su mujer, cada detalle, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada duda, cada certeza.

La apartó un poco y rozó sus labios con los de ella, un beso casto y tierno, pero lleno de sentimientos, la amaba, claro que la amaba, aunque su estúpido orgullo le impidiera demostrarse más abiertamente con ella. Se separaron, los ojos de Kagome fueron abriéndose lentamente, fijándose en los ojos de él. Esos ojos dorados, tan brillantes y profundos, tan necesarios para ella, solo ellos podían darle paz, solo él podía darle todo lo que necesitaba.

Suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su esposo. Sus pequeñas manos rodearon su espalda, Inuyasha sostuvo con firmeza su cintura en un abrazo. Los labios masculinos rozaron su coronilla, aspiró nuevamente su aroma, perdiéndose en el.

Kagome cerró los ojos pensando en que todo era como antes, o por lo menos, tratando de imaginar que así lo era.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Intuiciones**

―Inu... ―no logró terminar de decir su nombre cuando otra embestida sacudió sus sentidos.

―Eres tan... _deliciosa_ ―gruñó.

Kagome estaba extasiada, su mente estaba en blanco, su corazón latía fuerte y su respiración era tan desigual que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando otra estocada más potente que la anterior la hizo gemir aun más fuerte, enterró las uñas en la ancha espalda de Inuyasha, apretó sus piernas con mayor necesidad alrededor de la cadera de su marido sintiendo su unión mucho más profunda.

Jadeos, gruñidos y susurros inundaban la pequeña cabaña del matrimonio.

Inuyasha apoyaba sus manos en las mantas del futon, a los costados de la cabeza de la azabache, aumento el vaivén viendo fascinado el rostro de su Kagome, sus mejillas levemente coloreadas, sus labios hinchados, rojos, su respiración haciendo mover su pecho de una forma exquisita, sus ojos chocolates encendidos de pasión. _¡Maldición!_ lo volvía loco, quién diría que una niña quisquillosa y de mal carácter se convertiría en su mayor perdición.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su manera de tratarlo, como si nada en el mundo importara además de él, su cuerpo... Kami, esa mujer sacaba a flote todos sus instintos, la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Kagome era su enfermedad, y también su medicina.

―¡Más r-rápido! Inu-yasha... ―gimoteó fuera de si, el hanyou apeló gustoso, ella estaba por venirse.

Un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta, derramó toda su esencia en su interior mientras mordía el cuello de su mujer, marcándola nuevamente, una y otra vez lo hacia. Kagome era suya y todo aquel que se le acercara tendría que saberlo. Pasó su lengua limpiando la sangre de su cuello, salió de ella lentamente y se acomodó atrayendola a su pecho. Suspiró, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, un tranquilo silencio reino por un momento en la habitación de la pareja.

―Inuyasha...

―¿Mmm..?

―No quiero que te vayas... ―su sonrisa desapareció, se removió incómodo en el futon.

―Kagome. ―tono de advertencia.

―Es que... ―levantó el rostro mirando a su esposo que la inspeccionaba con el ceño fruncido y una clara molestia―. Olvídalo.

―Serán solo unos días ―miró la tristeza en esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba, _¡Khe!, ¿desde cuando era tan cursi?_ , Kagome bajó la mirada―, ¿y ahora qué te pasa? ―soltó con brusquedad.

―Eh, es... que te voy a extrañar ―siseó.

―Miroku irá, llevamos mucho tiempo siguiendo el rastro de ese youkai... tenemos que aniquilarlo.

Kagome asintió desanimada.

―Vamos, tú puedes.

―Y-ya, Kaede-obachan.

―Vamos Kagome, ¡respira!

―Diablos ―murmuró.

―Sabia que no era buena idea forzarte. ―la joven la miró mal―. Que niña tan terca.

―Estoy bien maldita sea.

―Inuyasha es mala influencia para tu vocabulario ―Kagome juntó sus cejas soltando un bufido, su respiración ya era normal―. ¿Ahora ves por qué digo que descanses?

―Si ―volteó su rostro, odiaba eso.

Odiaba cuando no era capaz de controlar sus poderes, ¡maldito cuerpo débil!, si fuera más fuerte podría dedicarle mayor tiempo y empeño a los entrenamientos, o sostener barreras más prolongadas sin que el aire le faltara o sintiera que se desvanecería por requerir tanto poder espiritual.

Kaede la entrenaba bien, era ella el maldito problema, su estúpida mente no estaba del todo bien y es que ya habían pasado por lo menos dos semanas desde que el hanyou había partido en la búsqueda de ese supuesto demonio junto con el monje. Y ese asunto la tenia muy intranquila, su concentración para cualquier actividad era absolutamente nula. ¡Que coraje!

―Es todo por hoy, ahora ve a las termas, luego a descansar.

―Si, Kaede-obachan ―hizo una reverencia despidiéndose, se alejó caminando a paso lento, después de todo Kaede no tenia la culpa de sus descuidos y sus inseguridades.

 _Descuidos._

 _Inseguridades._

¿Por qué Inuyasha no volvía aún? ¿no era notorio lo mucho que le preocupaba?, que se retrasara lo hacia peor, cuando volviera le daría su merecido, ya vería.. Pero, ¿y si algo malo le había ocurrido? ¿y si estaba herido? ¿esa era la razón de su tardanza?, no. Su marido era fuerte, él no estaba lastimado, confiaba plenamente en él y sus habilidades. Pero, ¿y si Miroku era el herido?

Sacudió su cabeza, esos pensamientos no eran de gran ayuda, ellos tenían que estar bien, solo quedaba esperar a que regresaran.

 _―Mucho cuidado, ¿si?_

 _―¡Keh!, más pronto de lo que imaginas estaré aquí ―su tono arrogante no era de faltar, Kagome sonrió con tristeza._

 _A menos de una semana que había vuelto y ya se estaba despidiendo de él otra vez, justo ahora que su relación estaba mejor, que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Todo por el maldito youkai ese, llevaban meses así, Inuyasha y Miroku, siguiéndole el rastro a ese monstruo aterrador que se habían encargado de describir los aldeanos de las tierras norteñas, había devastado varias regiones, era peligroso, por lo que comentaban._

 _―Te amo... ―lo abrazó efusivamente, no quería que se marchara, lo necesitaba a su lado, pero nadie mas había podido eliminar a ese demonio, eran las vidas de los aldeanos de muchas regiones distintas en juego._

 _―Volveré pronto, lo prometo._

 _Pronto_ , ¡sí, como no!

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se lo había prometido, tenia que armarse de paciencia.

―¡Kagome-sama!

―Rin-chan ―sonrió.

―Kagome-sama, necesito de su ayuda ―la niña se veía afligida―. ¡Sigame! ―prácticamente arrastró a la joven mujer en dirección al bosque.

Llegaron a un riachuelo, su mirada se posó en una joven recostada entre las espesuras de un árbol cercano.

La analizo rápidamente, _»ante cualquier situación tienes que tener la guardia alta, nunca se sabe cuando se puede estar en peligro«_ , era el principio básico que le había enseñado Kaede.

La joven no era de la aldea, era una desconocida, su aura no emanaba nada maligno, se acercó lentamente.

―Rin-chan, ¿quien es ella? ―la muchacha desconocida la miró por un momento, y luego bajó la mirada, eso extrañó a la miko.

―Eh, ella es Moyui, la encontré aquí mientras daba un paseo ―rió―. Oh, Moyui, ella es Kagome-sama, la sacerdotisa de nuestra aldea.

―Yo... y-yo..

―Moyui, ¿qué te pasó? ―Kagome sonrió con gentileza, miro su pie, la chica estaba herida.

―Yo... iba de paso por el bosque y unos bandidos me atacaron, yo lo-logré escaparme ―bajó la mirada, era solo una aldeana a simple vista.

―¿Bandidos por esta región? ―eso le extrañó.

Desde que los aldeanos habían dispersado el rumor de que un semi-demonio de mal genio muy poderoso y una Miko eran los protectores de la aldea ni un solo youkai se atrevía a estar cerca del bosque, mucho menos unos simples bandidos.

―Si, Miko-sama ―hizo una reverencia asintiendo levemente.

―Rin-chan, ayúdame, debemos curarle el tobillo.

La llevaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y curaron su herida con un ungüento que Kagome preparó con la ayuda de Rin.

―Listo.

Rin limpiaba el recipiente que ocuparon para la mezcla mientras Kagome terminaba de vendar el pie de la niña.

―Gracias, Kagome-sama ―Moyui sonrió mirándola a los ojos. La Miko le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

Frunció el ceño cuando una descarga de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, rápidamente volvió su vista y atención a su alrededor.

Nada. Rin se acercó a Moyui y comenzaron a charlar animadas, Kagome miró todo con extrañeza mientras salía lentamente de la cabaña.

Tal vez necesitaba lo más pronto un descanso. Hoy si que había sido un día agotador, pensó que solo estaba cansada.

El sol ya se había escondido, dándole lugar al manto de la noche, amaba observar la luna y las estrellas, en su antigua época nunca podía contemplarlas con tanta plenitud, la pequeña brisa de la noche era lo más acogedor.

Sin embargo, esa noche no, se abrazó a si misma para darse calor.

Se alejó al pequeño río en las afueras de la aldea, justo detrás de las aguas termales escondidas en el bosque que los mismo ancianos llamaban »el Bosque de Inuyasha«.

El agua sobrepasaba sus rodillas quedando solo unos centímetros arriba, por suerte no estaba tan helada como de costumbre, llenó el recipiente de madera para echar agua por su cuerpo. Su traje de sacerdotisa se encontraba en la orilla sobre una roca, vestía una yukata de algodón color lavanda, la que siempre usaba para el ritual.

El ritual de las Termas, ya era una costumbre más en su día a día, desde que aquel monje dijo que debía cumplir con el, Kaede dijo que ese ritual seria parte de su rutina desde ese momento. No era nada tan especial como el nombre lo anunciaba, solo consistía en limpiar su alma y corazón de impurezas, luego preservar su cuerpo con el baño de las termas; y para terminar, concentrar su energía espiritual y apaciguarla hasta que volviera a requerirla.

Era extraño. Se suponía que su energía espiritual era parte de ella y se alojaba en su cuerpo hasta quisiera usarla, pero era una idea errónea que tenia Kagome, desde que sus poderes aumentaron la anciana Kaede la llevo a la aldea donde vivían los monjes que habían guiado su entrenamiento. En aquella aldea le dieron nuevas enseñanzas y por supuesto, el deber de realizar el ritual cada terminación de sus días y al terminar de usar sus poderes, por lo menos hasta que fuera capaz de controlarlos.

Otros le llamaban ritual de Purificación, purificación, irónico pensando que su esposo era un hanyou. Un semi-demonio, un impuro, como los monjes lo llamaban, un ser despreciado, un humano y un demonio, ambos, y a la vez ninguno de ellos; un híbrido sin lugar en el mundo.

Ella no pensaba que eso fuera cierto. Inuyasha era un hanyou y ella lo amaba así, tal y como era, humano, youkai, híbrido, lo que sea.

Ser ahora una Miko no cambiaba nada, si tenia que dejar a un lado sus poderes lo haría por él. Pero la sacerdotisa de cabello canoso y un parche en el ojo dijo que no tenia importancia, lo que se debía mantener puro era su corazón y su alma, su cuerpo no era corrupción para ella. Para cualquier otra Miko con poderes normales si lo sería, por varios años de entrenamiento, debían permanecer vírgenes toda su vida para mantener la pureza de su alma.

A Kagome no le importaba, estaba casada, era la mujer de un hanyou y una sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo, aunque muchos lo vieran como falta de respeto, impureza o reprobación, tenía un corazón, un corazón entregado a Inuyasha antes de ser Miko, ningún monje le diría que estaba bien y que no, los respetaba, pero amaba a Inuyasha y eso no era nada malo ni impuro.

Viendo todo desde ese punto las cosas habían cambiado bastante, esa era la rutina ahora. Inuyasha viajando para eliminar demonios, Miroku acompañándolo para ofrecer sus servicios de monje en un precio alto, Sango cuidando sus hijos, Shippo fuera de la aldea asistiendo a sus exámenes para convertirse en un gran kitsune, Rin viviendo con Kaede-obachan, y ella... Ella ahora una mujer, la Miko de la aldea, la guardiana como la llamaban los niños y algunos aldeanos, ésta era su vida ahora, su vida junto a Inuyasha, sus deberes como la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea, su rutina.

Suspiró dejando el recipiente en una roca cerca de donde se encontraba, cerró los ojos, era hora de terminar el ritual e ir a dormir, necesitaba descansar.

Llevó sus manos unidas debajo de su pecho concentrando toda su energía para neutralizarla. Una luz violeta con pequeños destellos blancos la envolvió.

―¡Ahg! ―el grito salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, el latir en su cuerpo le enviaba grandes descargas de dolor.

 _¿Q-qué está pasando?_

Su respiración se agitó. ¿Su energía espiritual la estaba atacando?, que pensamiento tan absurdo, pero era lo más lógico debido a que no sentía la presencia de nadie a su alrededor, nada la había atacado, ¿entonces...?

Sudaba frío, otra punzada de dolor.

Se encorvó apretando su pecho con una mano y su vientre bajo con la otra, los dos lugares en los que el dolor se hacia más creciente. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Gimió cuando sintió el dolor penetrante, su vista era borrosa, vio las aguas del río cambiar de color. Y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Sombras**

―¡Inuyasha!

―Ka-gome... ―susurró, se paralizó temiendo lo peor.

―Inuyasha, eres un desconsiderado, tiraste toda la paga ―frunció el ceño levantando el gran cesto de arroz que el hanyou dejó caer―. No obtuvimos casi nada de rastros del youkai, lo mínimo que podría llevar a mi hogar es alimento para mis hijos ―comentó el monje, más para si mismo.

―Miroku, le sucedió algo a Kagome ―su instinto se lo decía, la marca lo llamaba. El monje lo miró con sorpresa y luego, con temor.

* * *

―¡Aléjense de mi!

Otro disparo más y corrió nuevamente por el sendero donde acababa de salir, apretó el arco entre sus manos.

Nunca había tenido tanta tregua con un par de demonios. No recordaba como había llegado ahí, ni siquiera recordaba en donde se encontraba exactamente, solo pensaba en acabar con esa serpiente youkai y el gran ogro que, prácticamente, se lanzaron en ataque hacia ella.

No se preguntaba el por qué del combate, era una Miko y que los demonios sintieran su aura sagrada era una simple pero notoria razón para que quisieran matarla. Algo normal para ella en este tiempo.

Paró en seco cuando vio que el camino finalizaba debido a un monte que se alzaba con majestuosidad.

Los youkai la alcanzaron.

―Bien, hora de terminar con esto.

Su mirada chocolate se endureció y se dirigió a la serpiente que abrió su mandíbula mostrando lo afilado y largo de sus colmillos que emanaban veneno, y estaban sedientos de la sangre de esa sacerdotisa. Con un movimiento de su cola tomó velocidad para alcanzar a su presa, al mismo tiempo, con agilidad Kagome posicionó su arco en dirección al asqueroso reptil, dejando salir una luz violácea que acabó en instantes con el animal.

Los restos del cuerpo cayeron. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj tensándola con su arco. El ogro saltó a ella tirando la flecha y el arco en un intento de no morir, después de ver a su aliada ser purificada y despedazada por esa estúpida Miko.

La azabache rebasó el ataque pero el demonio había logrado dejarla desarmada. Lo miró con suspicacia.

 _¿Por qué este youkai pudo tocar mi flecha?_

El ogro lanzó un golpe certero que destrozaría el brazo de la muchacha pero no esperó a que de la misma extremidad que era su objetivo en ese momento, seria su sentencia de muerte.

Al percatarse de las intenciones del demonio, Kagome frunció el ceño, rápidamente concentro su energía y estirando su brazo derecho y su palma hacia él, de su mano salió una luz cegadora que purificó al ogro en segundos.

―Parecían más fuertes... ―murmuró la joven mirando los restos de sus dos, ahora muertos, contrincantes.

Dio unos pasos y se puso en cuclillas tomando su arco y la flecha que habían caído cuando el ogro la atacó.

Una brisa extraña la hizo levantar levemente el rostro, aún en cuclillas, sus ojos se abrieron al dirigir la vista su alrededor.

La aldea en llamas.

Varias cabañas con sus techos caídos, madera quemada, algunos escombros, gritos. No supo bien qué estaba pasando, su panorama había cambiado dramáticamente pero lo que más le alarmó fue un grupo de niños y aldeanos pidiendo ayuda.

Se irguió y con prisa corrió al lugar donde algunos monstruos atacaban al pequeño tumulto.

Tensó su arco con una flecha, pero sin preverlo, alguien se le adelantó eliminando a esos demonios con una flecha.

 _¿Sagrada? Esta aura..._

Su mirada viajó a la persona que seguía con su arco alzado pero ya sin nada en el.

―No puede ser... ―susurró sin creerlo.

―¡Kaede!, ¿te encuentras bien?

―¡Onee-sama! ―una niña pequeña salió del grupo de gente que casi es devorado por algunos demonios.

―Kaede... ―la niña mantenía su mano haciendo presión en su ojo derecho, sangraba.

―¡Kikyo! ―ese grito hizo que Kagome se paralizara.

―Inuyasha.

―¿Estas bien? ―el hanyou miraba a la mujer con preocupación.

―Si, ahora solo importa ayudar a los aldeanos y curar la herida de Kaede ―miró a la niña con culpa, para cambiar a una mirada con determinación. Había fallado, sus poderes estaban debilitándose y en sus descuidos hirió a su pequeña hermana.

Kagome estaba aturdida.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―se atrevió a formular una vez que se quedo sola en la escena.

Algunos aldeanos pasaban por su lado con recipientes rebalsados de agua para apaciguar el fuego pero nadie se percataba de su presencia. Nadie podía verla.

 _Una ilusión_. Pensó, pero todo parecía demasiado real. Había presenciado parte de la batalla en donde su actual entrenadora perdió la visión de un ojo.

 _¿Por qué?_

―Y todavía te preguntas por qué, Kagome.

La oscuridad la invadió, la escena cambió a una en donde la nada misma se presenciaba, solo oscuridad.

―¿Quién eres? ―habló con determinación, ahora es que se percataba de la fuerte esencia maligna, y la voz sepulcral con la que ésta había hablado.

Nuevamente el paisaje se distorsionó dando así lugar a una nueva escena.

El atardecer, un lago.

Los ojos de Kagome viajaron al pequeño bote donde su encarnación y su marido se encontraban abrazados, besándose.

―¿Piensas que mostrándome esto lograras algo?

Su voz sonó majestuosa, su mirada con determinación. Ya no era esa niña asustada que logro traspasar los limites del tiempo, ahora era una mujer, la Shikon No Miko, cualquiera diría que no habían rastros de esa niña sonriente que cambio la vida de muchas personas para unirlos en una lucha, una lucha por justicia.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, vagamente y solo con sus seres amados, estaba la Kagome de siempre, nada había cambiado y todo lo había echo a su vez.

Pero, ahora era una sacerdotisa, para que su poder se mostrara en totalidad, debía dejar sus sentimientos de lado y ser una Miko, no una mujer como cualquier otra, ligada por sus sentimientos más insignificantes.

―Ka-go-me.. Ka-go-me.. ―canturreó ese ser.

Una risa malévola retumbó en sus oídos. Y todo se oscureció.

* * *

―Matengame informada, Kaede-sama.

―Lo haré. ―afirmó, la joven mujer se despidió con una reverencia.

Una vez que la mujer se retiró de su cabaña, ladeó su cabeza observando el pálido y adolorido rostro de Kagome, yacía recostada en un futon y con un paño en su frente.

Kaede se acercó nuevamente a ella retirando el paño para mojarlo en un recipiente situado en el frío suelo de madera, miró nuevamente la entrada de su cabaña, las cortinas echas de caña se mecían levemente. La madrugada estaba terminando para llegar el día, el sol se escondía en las espesas nubes dando un aspecto grisáceo y melancólico al amanecer.

―Algo anda mal... ―mencionó volviendo la vista a la joven sacerdotisa que en los últimos tiempos había tomado su lugar en la aldea y con ello, sus labores y responsabilidades como protectora de la villa.

Se removió inquieta en su lugar, parecía tener una pesadilla.

―Kagome ―le llamó―, niña, despierta.

Frunció el ceño a más no poder, intento levantarse pero un agudo dolor se hizo presente expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor, sentía como si una avalancha de youkais la hubieran atacado.

―Kagome ―su vista trató de enfocarse en la persona que la llamaba, llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de calmar el dolor. La anciana estaba sentada a su lado con una mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza.

―¿Qué me ocurrió, Kaede-obachan? ―su voz salió susurrante y ronca debido al dolor, se removió nuevamente en el futon sintiendo frío. Sus cejas se movieron débilmente al notar varios recipientes con pastas medicinales a su lado y su vestimenta cambiada por una yukata blanca ligeramente suelta.

―Despacio, Kagome, aún sigues débil ―cerró los ojos adolorida intentando sentarse con la ayuda de sacerdotisa mayor.

―Dígame, ¿qué pasó?

―¿No recuerdas nada? ―la azabache frunció los labios.

―Estaba terminando el ritual de las Termas y... ―miró a la anciana interrogante― me desmayé. ―finalizó no muy segura.

―Kagome, ciertamente lo hiciste, no sé como decirte esto...

―¿Eh? f-fue mi energía espiritual ¿cierto? ―titubeó, la anciana Kaede se tensó, la miró a los ojos y coloco una mano en el hombro de la joven.

―La señora Nao estuvo aquí.

―¿Q-qué? ¿qué quiere decir con... eso? ― _¿Nao-san? ¿la partera de la aldea?_ , las manos de Kagome se enterraron en su pecho en un intento de calmar el latir de su corazón.

―No sé cómo ocurrió, cómo no nos dimos cuenta pero... estabas embarazada, mi niña ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas―. Tuviste una perdida.

* * *

―Fue usted, ¿o me equivoco?

Los ojos dorados vieron por sobre el hombro a la anciana.

―Sesshōmaru-sama... ―habló nuevamente Kaede―. No se encuentra aquí solo por motivo de visita, ¿fue usted quien trajo a Kagome de las Termas y la dejo en la entrada de mi hogar?

―¿Por qué haría semejante cosa? ―su voz sonó dura, los fríos ojos del Inuyoukai la miraron una ultima vez antes de marcharse a paso lento.

―Fuiste tú, Sesshōmaru-sama ―murmuró mirando el cielo con melancolía, una gran tormenta se aproximaba.

Las gotas caían con tranquilidad, el ruido de la lluvia al caer en las frondosas hojas de los arboles y algunos estruendos causados por las nubles le daban a la tarde un toque especial. En unas horas anochecería.

Detuvo su andar frente a su lugar preferido, Kaede había insistido con que debía tomar reposo, Sango tampoco había dado su brazo a torcer luego de ver a su amiga, hermana y confidente en tal situación, solo quería que descansara y sus esposos llegaran lo más rápido posible.

Pero, era Kagome con quien estaban tratando, por más insistencia y reproches no podrían hacerle ver lo grave de la situación si salia sola de la cabaña después de haber perdido tanta sangre.

Le había costado llegar, pero con pasos lentos logró estar ahí, el único lugar que podría tranquilizarla.

 _Goshinboku_.

Tocó la gruesa corteza de aquel árbol milenario, ese árbol que era una parte tan importante en ella, su niñez, su adolescencia, su crecimiento, su familia, Inuyasha.

 _Inuyasha..._

Para él también había significado mucho, ese árbol fue testigo del amor y el odio con el que Kikyo e Inuyasha vivieron sus últimos momentos juntos.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la marca donde él había estado sellado durante cincuenta años, donde ella misma lo había liberado del mismo sello, el lugar donde aceptó su amor por él. Se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose indefensa.

A sus pies un prolongado charco formado por la intensa lluvia dejaba ver su reflejo, se miró en él.

Su traje de sacerdotisa estaba un poco mojado, las grandes hojas del árbol sagrado la resguardaban de la lluvia. Su cabello atado a su costado izquierdo por un pequeño listón se veía más corto. _Como antes_ , pensó Kagome al recordar como era todo en su años de aventura con sus amigos, en donde era una chiquilla inocente con ganas de explorar todo, con amor para dar a quien se cruzara, con alegría y sonrisas palpables al alma. Inquieta, de mal carácter, dulce.

No, ya no era como antes, su cabello estaba mucho más largo, por debajo de sus caderas, aquellos rizos que le daban frescura y un toque aniñado habían desaparecido, solo dejando un par de ondas en las puntas. Sus ojos vivaces estaban decaídos y su brillo ausente, sus mejillas antiguamente sonrosadas ahora eran dolorosamente pálidas. Y su sonrisa...

»La reencarnación de Kikyo.«

»La descendiente de la Guardiana de la Shikon No Tama.«

»La sucesora.«

»El alma que volvió a terminar de cumplir su destino.«

Tantos comentarios distintos dirigidos a un mismo camino, ella, ella solo era su reencarnación.

Se miró una vez más en esas aguas. Los aldeanos no tenían la culpa de sacar esas conclusiones, cada día se parecía más a el antiguo amor de su esposo. Sus ojos se cerraron con dolor.

 _¿Por qué no podía ser solo Kagome?, ser dueña de su destino._

La vida era muy injusta. Llevó sus manos a su vientre bajo, sus dedos temblaron.

 _¿Eso era lo que Kikyo soñaba? Casarse con Inuyasha, vivir en la aldea y ser su Guardiana, ¿estaba viviendo su destino?_

―Kagome.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Su mirada chocolate, apagada, se dirigió a sus ojos. Dorado, un dorado tan intenso como oro. Sus ojos estaban cansados, y angustiados.

―Inuyasha ―musitó.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntó con preocupación el hanyou de ropaje rojo, estaba empapado y su respiración era agitada.

La azabache no pudo evitar recordar su sueño, ilusión, o lo que sea que haya sido lo que vio, lo único que podía distinguir era la misma mirada de él, preguntando lo mismo, temiendo por lo mismo.

Perder a su querida Kikyo, o en este caso... a su sombra.

Kagome no pudo evitar sus lagrimas, él ni siquiera se percató de su embarazo antes de marcharse. Según Kaede, el olfato de Inuyasha era perfecto, y tendría que haberlo notado, pero no fue así.

El hanyou olfateo ese conocido olor salino de las lagrimas de su mujer, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía llorar que no sabia como reaccionar. Se quedó estático en su lugar al no saber que había ocurrido, estaba tan asustado porque algo le decía que había sufrido algún mal que cuando llegó a ella, con solo verla pensó que estaba a salvo.

Y ahí fue cuando lo notó, el olor a sangre de Kagome, era un rastro, pero lo percibió. Pero había algo más, olía diferente.

La pareja estaba tan concentrada en cada una de sus cavilaciones que no se dieron por alertados de una presencia muy cerca de ellos sonriendo con cinismo.

«Esto recién comienza.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Después de la tormenta**

―Una vez más, gracias Nao-san.

―No hay de qué, si me necesitan nuevamente, llámenme ―se despidió con una reverencia.

―Te quedarás con ella, ¿no?

―Claro que lo haré, es mi mujer.

Kaede miró al hanyou con atención.

―Tengo que volver, ya es tarde, si algo pasa...

La anciana miró la puerta de bambú mecerse por el viento.

―Lo sé.

La sacerdotisa se marchó a paso lento, Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos con pesar. El viaje, si bien no había sido tan agotador, lo que lo tenia cansado era el gran tramo que había recorrido hace unas horas debajo de la lluvia.

Presionó sus manos en puños, sus garras se clavaron en sus palmas. Aún podía percibir el olor salino de las lagrimas de Kagome, el rastro de su sangre, si tan solo no hubiera viajado en busca de ese youkai... Suspiró, otra vez ese sentimiento en su pecho, la desesperación y angustia que tenia por su mujer no se iban.

Ese hueco, ese vacío en su corazón seguía ahí, aunque Kaede le dijo que ahora ella estaban bien, sentía que en cualquier momento podría perderla, y más ahora.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, ni siquiera quería considerar ese pensamiento. Simplemente, no podría soportarlo.

Aunque la tormenta ya había parado el cielo estaba gris, el viento un tanto fresco, la noche se tornaba fría.

Entró nuevamente por la puerta hecha de mimbre y bambú, él mismo la había tejido, o mas bien lo había intentado, terminando por pedir la ayuda de Kagome. Juntos, y con la ayuda de sus amigos y algunos aldeanos, habían construido su hogar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el futon matrimonial que compartían ambos, ahí, con la respiración acompasada y varias mantas encima, yacía su mujer, su esposa, su Kagome.

 _Kagome..._

Se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos viajaron al pequeño cuerpo echo un ovillo de la joven, ella se removió entre sueños buscando el cuerpo de su esposo. Inuyasha la vio fruncir el ceño dormida, apartó un mechón de su flequillo.

Sus labios se movieron queriendo formar una sonrisa. _Kagome era tan hermosa_ , por supuesto, eso nunca saldría de sus labios, al menos no a menudo. Miró sus ojos cerrados, sus largas y gruesas pestañas curvadas, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios sonrosados entreabiertos. Ella estaba diferente, su rostro detonaba madurez aunque seguía pareciendo una angelical y dulce niña. _Lo es..._ pensó Inuyasha.

La conocía a la perfección, Kagome seguía siendo esa niña, por dentro claro está, porque por fuera ella ya era toda una mujer. Su cuerpo estaba cambiado, sus curvas estaban más pronunciadas, sus atributos más notorios, pero, eso solo él lo sabia, ya que sus ropas de Miko le ocultaban bien. Su olor también era diferente, su esencia y la de ella ahora estaban totalmente mezcladas, pero su pureza seguía intacta.

Afinó su olfato, _¿por qué? ¿por qué no había notado que Kagome estaba en cinta?_

Sus pesadillas y sus atormentados pensamientos lo estaban alejando cada día más de ella e inconscientemente la puso en peligro al no prevenirle que estaba esperando un cachorro, si hubiera usado su poder espiritual con más fuerza, combinado con la energía demoníaca del pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre, ella hubiera... muerto. Después de todo, aunque Kagome cada día se fortalecía más, seguía siendo una humana.

Los orbes dorados del hanyou viajaron por todo el cuerpo de la Miko, su mirada se detuvo en su cuello, la marca que representaba que ella era su hembra, la unión entre ambos.

Lentamente una de sus manos se posó en el vientre de su mujer, sabia que eso pasaría, lo sabia, pero no quería pensarlo.

Kagome era una Miko, era absolutamente que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de una energía demoníaca.

Su minucioso oído captó el ritmo acelerado del corazón del pequeño ser que se gestaba en ella. Nunca había pensado claramente la posibilidad de tener cachorros, no simpatizaba mucho con los niños por el simple hecho de su inexistente paciencia, o tal vez no quería... no... No deseaba ni permitiría que Kagome sufriera lo que su madre padeció por tener un hijo de hanyou, un impuro.

Imágenes de un cachorro suyo y Kagome surgieron en su mente, ahora que lo pensaba, quería una familia, quería ser padre, quería un hijo con su mujer. Sin embargo, no quería que su pequeño o pequeña sufrieran lo que él.

Arrugó el entrecejo, pensar eso no serviría de nada.

Se alejó de la joven, cruzó sus brazos por dentro de su haori y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cabaña, apoyo su espalda en la pared sin despegar la vista de Kagome ni un solo momento, los protegería a como de lugar.

Los rayos de sol filtrados por una pequeña ventana tapada con maderos daban justo en sus ojos, movió su cuerpo de lado contrario tocando con sus manos el lugar donde creía estaba Inuyasha, sus ojos se abrieron con pereza al encontrarse sola en el futon. Suspiró llevando una mano a su pecho, hace tanto tiempo que no conciliaba el sueño que pensó que él había pasado la noche a su lado.

Entonces, recordó, recordó todo, su desmayo en las río, el día de la tormenta, cuando volvió a encontrarse con Inuyasha en el Goshinboku, seguramente se había desmayado, apretó los labios en una mueca. Trató de incorporarse con sus manos apoyadas en la fría madera alrededor del futon pero un malestar en su vientre le hizo soltar un quejido.

―Despertaste.

Inuyasha estaba de pie frente a ella, le asustó verlo de repente, iba a replicarle algo pero sus palabras murieron en el aire.

Los ojos de su esposo se veían cansados pero brillaban, brillaban tanto como los tunes rayos del sol que se filtraban por la puerta y la ventana, su traje de rata de fuego se veía sucio y su rostro mostraba preocupación.

 _¿Se quedó toda la noche en vela... cuidándome?_

El hanyou se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

―Kagome, siéntate ―su voz era suave, pero era una orden clara, con su ayuda logró sentarse.

La Miko lo miraba sin perder ninguna expresión de sus facciones.

―Inuyasha...

―Ten, tómalo ―le pasó un cuenco―. La anciana dijo que no comiste nada ayer.

Kagome infló los cachetes, se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo reprendida.

―¿Qué es? ―dijo mirando el cuenco con asco, tenia un aspecto pastoso de color verde.

Inuyasha suavizó el rostro, en otra ocasión se reiría o se burlaría de lo tierna que se veía haciendo esas muecas.

―Un brebaje de la vieja, dice que te repondrá, que tu cuerpo necesita vitaminas.

―Hum, gracias, Inuyasha ―lo miró a los ojos, él sonrió levemente.

¿Por qué todo este tiempo había estado tan confundida respecto a ellos?, si Inuyasha parecía ser el de siempre, el incidente de meses atrás había quedado estancado en su mente, no podía dejar de pensarlo, pero... ahí estaba, a su lado, él estaba ahí, con ella, cuidándola.

―Vamos, tomatelo todo, necesitas descansar ―apartó la mirada sonrojado, Kagome parecía haberse recuperado, vio sus ojos chocolates vivaces mirándolo con ese brillo encantador, como cuando era una chiquilla.

Se sentía completamente avergonzado ahora, a pesar de que habían compartido deliberados y fogosos momentos íntimos, aún sentía cierto pudor, o más bien, sentía que cada vez que su mujer lo miraba a los ojos su corazón y su alma eran leídos y expuestos ante el mundo.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡acabo de despertarme! ―chilló.

―Sigues débil, tienes que descansar, no puedes salir de aquí, y mucho menos caminar.

―Estoy embarazada, no invalida.

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes, esto no sería nada fácil.

Los días pasaban lentos para la Miko, el reposo la tenía demasiado inquieta, ella no era una persona pasiva, estar postrada no le agradaba en absoluto. Aunque Inuyasha estaba a cada momento junto a Kagome, él sabía que ella no podría quedarse quieta por tanto tiempo.

―Y esa mujer...

―¿Nao-san?

―Esa. Dijo que debías comer más, sigues débil.

Kagome rodó los ojos, Inuyasha era muy persistente cuando se lo proponía.

―Como sea, la vieja Kaede también dijo lo mismo, que debías seguir con el reposo ―reprochó siguiendo su lenta caminata.

Después de horas de suplicas y varias discusiones, y sin faltar un Osuwari, Kagome logró salir de la cabaña a tomar aire fresco seguida de su esposo en cuanto el hechizo le permitió levantarse del suelo de la cabaña. ¡Maldita Kagome!, siempre jugaba sucio. Hizo hasta lo imposible por mantenerla descansando en la cabaña todo el tiempo que pudiera, se dio por vencido, no quería ser sentado nuevamente. Además, si ella quería salir, no se despegaría ni un momento de su lado.

―¡Kagome-chan!

La miko respingó en su lugar, agitó su mano en forma de saludo a su amiga que se encaminaba hacia ella con su esposo.

―¡Keh!

Miró a su marido, nunca cambiaría, siempre seria tosco y huraño, sonrió ampliamente. Inuyasha se veía tan lindo apartando la mirada, haciéndose el orgulloso y distante. Lo conocía, sabia como era él, había madurado pero algunas cosas nunca cambiarían... tampoco era como si quisiera que lo hicieran.

―Buenas tardes Kagome-sama, Inuyasha.

―Buenas tardes Miroku-sama ―la sacerdotisa sonrió a sus amigos, el hanyou movió sus orejitas.

―¡Kagome-chan! ¿te encuentras mejor?

―Si, Sango-chan, gracias ―sonrió con dulzura―. Inuyasha cuidó muy bien de mi.

―Oh, ya veo, Inuyasha... amigo mío, con que cuidaste muy bien de Kagome-sama ¿eh? ―insinuó.

―¡Keh!, monje libidinoso.

Las jóvenes rieron ante la escena, el hanyou junto las cejas cabreado, ese bonzo nunca cambiaría.

Sango y Kagome charlaron apartadas de sus parejas.

―¿Como están las gemelas y Komori-chan?

―Ellos están muy bien, se quedaron ayudando a Kaede-sama y Rin con las ropas ―Kagome asintió con una sonrisa, la taijiya miró mas allá de su hombro donde se encontraban el Houshi y el medio-demonio hablando―. Y... Kagome-chan, ¿como se le está sentando todo a Inuyasha?

―¿Eh?

―Ya sabes.

―Hm, bueno... ―rascó su nuca―, no hemos hablado de eso precisamente.

―¿Como que..? ―Sango apretó sus labios―. Un bebé no es algo de lo que no se puede hablar, y mucho más si sus padres no sabían de su existencia.

―Si, Sango-chan, pero... ―hablaba en susurros, la exterminadora tuvo que acercarse a ella para escuchar―. Inuyasha está cansado, aunque quiera demostrar lo contrario, solo ha estado al pendiente de mí... en otro momento lo hablaremos.

―¡Kagome-sama!

Las jóvenes giraron el rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz.

Rin aventaba con entusiasmo una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía una cesta de mimbre repleta de ropa, a su lado se encontraba una muchacha un tanto más alta que la pequeña y en sus manos también llevaba una cesta.

Inuyasha y Miroku se acercaron a sus respectivas mujeres, Sango y el Houshi le dirigieron una sonrisa en forma de saludo a Rin, Inuyasha, que ya estaba detrás de su mujer miró con recelo a la muchacha desconocida de lado de la pequeña, olfateó, algo en su olor le era extraño.

―¡Rin-chan! ―Kagome imitó el gesto de la niña y con una sonrisa le saludó, su mirada se dirigió a la acompañante de la misma, que apartó la vista en cuanto la Miko la notó.

Las dos jovencitas siguieron su camino, de seguro se dirigían al río a lavar toda esa ropa sucia.

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos.

 _Esa joven..._ Entonces recordó, esa era la muchacha que unos días atrás había curado del tobillo. _Su nombre era_ , trató de recordar... _Moyui_.

Siguió el camino por donde se alejaban con la mirada, la joven forastera le dirigió una mirada por sobre el hombro, frunció el ceño. Sintió un brazo aferrarse a su cintura.

―¿Y esa quién es?

Inuyasha estaba tensó, su brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretaba más, Kagome no entendió que pasaba, él nunca mostraba ese tipo de actitudes en público, mucho menos con sus amigos presentes, solo cuando verdaderamente estaba en peligro, o algún hombre o espécimen macho se acercaba.

―¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha?, solo es una niña perdida, hace unos días llegó de su aldea lastimada, unos ladrones la perseguían ―lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, Rin y Moyui ya habían desaparecido por el sendero del bosque.

―Niña perdida... ―murmuró, Kagome se dio media vuelta quedando frente a él―. No pasa nada, Kagome, solo estoy un poco agotado.

―Nosotros debemos volver con los niños ―Miroku miró a su esposa.

―Si, nos vemos luego chicos.

Ambos se fueron dejándolos a solas.

―¿Seguro estás bien? ―preguntó la azabache luego de unos minutos de silencio.

―Si... Vamos Kagome, debes descansar.

Inuyasha hizo un ademan para retomar el camino a la aldea, específicamente a su hogar.

―Todavía es de día.

―Tienes que reposar.

―Inuyasha... ―el hanyou se quedó inmóvil, ese tono significaba una dura comida de tierra―. No quiero dormir, necesito darme un baño.

―Keh ―cruzó los brazos dentro de las mangas de su haori―. Eso no es necesario, volveremos a la cabaña, y es mi ultima palabra.

―¡No mires!

―Como si no hubiera visto todo ya.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina, el hanyou se alarmó en ese instante.

―¡Keh!, no demores.

De un salto llegó a una de las grandes y gruesas ramas de un sauce, el gran árbol tapaba la mayor parte de las aguas termales donde acababan de llegar.

Era donde antiguamente tomaban sus baños cuando por cansancio volvían a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para reponerse y luego salir nuevamente en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon.

Normalmente Inuyasha habría dejado que su mujer viniera con Sango o se habría quejado, pero, debido a su estado actual estaba cediendo a todo lo que le pedía. Tampoco es como si no quisiera estar ahí, no se separaría de ella ni un segundo, solo no quería ponerla en peligro, y estar a esas horas en ese riachuelo apartados no era de gran ayuda.

En otros tiempos no le hubiera importado, él con Tessaiga eran más que suficientes para protegerlos pero ahora Kagome estaba esperando un cachorro, tener un enfrentamiento los pondría en grave peligro, no solo por un enemigo sino por los poderes espirituales que usaría su mujer para defenderse con la posibilidad de dañar nuevamente al pequeño.

La Miko dejó caer su ropa, frunció el ceño. Claro que Inuyasha la había visto desnuda innumerables veces aún cuando no eran pareja, pero seguía teniendo pudor por su desnudez, y él que hablaba del tema como si no le moviera un pelo, ¡atrevido!

De sus labios salió un suspiro de alivio al meter todo su cuerpo en las reconfortables aguas. ¡Vaya!, necesitaba esto, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de relajada.

Sus ojos se movieron al captar que su esposo adoptaba una pose relajada, sus orejas se alternaban con gracia percibiendo los sonidos a su alrededor mientras se mantenía recostado en una rama con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió, apoyó su espalda en una roca, flexionó las piernas llevándolas a su pecho, apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas.

Se sentía bien, después de tantos meses sintiendo melancolía y confusión. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo todos sus temores irse, si bien había pasado por un momento terrible hace unos días, todo había resultado bien.

No sabia que estaba embarazada, sino habría dejado de ejercer como sacerdotisa, por suerte, o quien sabe por qué, su bebé había sobrevivido.

Kaede había dicho que tal vez se debía a su Youki, recién era solo un pequeño ser gestándose, sin embargo, su energía demoníaca era bastante fuerte. La joven Miko notó la preocupación de su anciana entrenadora, sabia que la energía demoníaca del bebé era un gran peligro, aunque no lo hubiera mencionado.

Llevó una mano a su vientre bajo, un hijo de Inuyasha y ella.

 _¿Tendrás las hermosas orejitas de tu padre?_

Kagome casi se ahoga del susto cuando sintió el Youki de su vientre relucir, era como si... como si... él...

 _¿E-estás respondiéndome?_

―¡Kagome!, ¿qué carajos haces?

―¡AHH!

Saltó del susto cuando lo sintió caer precipitadamente al agua salpicando toda su cara.

―¡¿Qué haces baka?!

―¿Qué haces tú? ―Kagome lo miró arrugando sus cejas con notorio enojo, casi la mata del susto.

―Y-yo...

Sus manos taparon con vergüenza su pecho, Inuyasha estaba completamente rojo, de pronto sentía su sangre recorrer con rapidez y potencia por sus venas, sentía todo su cuerpo calentarse.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, el agua le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, Kagome miró al semi-demonio con nerviosismo. El tenerlo tan cerca rápidamente le erizó toda la piel de su cuerpo, y su respiración se volvió pesada de un momento a otro.

Su mujer era realmente hermosa, el agua cayendo en pequeñas gotas por su piel desnuda, y la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto más apetitoso a su nívea y tersa piel. El hanyou se relamió los labios acercándose a ella por instinto.

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos chocando con la roca donde posteriormente se había recargado, él se veía imponente y grande ante ella por su gran diferencia de alturas, el aire se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el cuerpo de su marido chocar con el suyo. Sus orbes dorados brillaban, la Miko reconoció al instante esa mirada, la miraba con deseo y un ápice de picardía, casi como si quisiera jugar con su presa.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, mordió su labio inferior, la oscuridad de la noche hacia que sus ojos se vieran como luceros dorados.

El miembro de Inuyasha dio un tirón cuando la vio morder su labio, sus carnosos y húmedos labios, no esperó más y se lanzó a ella.

Al principio se sorprendió cuando, precipitadamente, la alzó por los muslos colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y comenzó a besar sus labios con pasión. Lo abrazó por el cuello y se dejó hacer, amaba cuando Inuyasha era así, demandante, dejando de lado su habitual forma de inocencia. Sonrió en medio del fogoso beso, el hanyou gruñó.

Kagome abrió la boca para darle lugar a la tibia lengua de su esposo empezando una batalla entre ambas lenguas, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, se separaron lentamente.

Inuyasha mordió sus labios rozando sus colmillos, la Miko sonrió al sentir el débil gusto metálico de su sangre, rozó sus garras en los suaves muslos de su mujer, él sabia que eso la excitaba.

Amaba cuando la trataba con delicadeza y ternura, pero su razón y cordura se bloqueaban cuando la tomaba de aquella manera, salvaje, suplicante, mostrando cuanto podía llegar a desearla.

Kagome rozó apenas su intimidad, sonriendo mentalmente, rápidamente el traje rojo del medio-demonio fue lanzado, la joven araño su ancha espalda sin clemencia, sintió sus músculos tensarse, mordió su cuello y un gruñido del hanyou resonó por todo el lugar. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban pegados como si fueran uno solo, Inuyasha podía sentir los pequeños y rosados pezones de Kagome endurecidos apretándose en su pecho.

Devoró sus labios con impaciencia, casi había olvidado las sensaciones que hacían estragos en su cuerpo y su corazón con solo besarla. Era una necesidad tenerla así, en sus manos, solo para él, ella era suya.

―Mía. ―ronroneó en su oído.

Kagome gimió presionando sus piernas en la cadera de su marido, lo necesitaba ahora. Inuyasha, captando la indirecta, se posicionó entrando de una sola estocada.

―¡Ah! Inu... yasha.

Comenzó a embestirla a un ritmo moderado, sostenía con firmeza sus muslos mientras con su boca mordía el pezón de uno de sus pechos. Ella revolvía sus plateados cabellos con sus manos, empezaba a faltarle el aire, el placer que sentía siempre era mucho mejor que el anterior encuentro, podía llevarla al cielo solo con su mirada y su cuerpo. El amor que los unía iba más allá de aquello.

Inuyasha llevó una mano a sus pliegues presionando el pequeño botón de su mujer, ella abrió más sus piernas en respuesta, dándole mayor acceso al hanyou que se adentró en profundidad arrancándoles fuertes gemidos a ambos.

La Miko clavó con más fuerza sus uñas en la bronceada y musculosa espalda de él. Inuyasha podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración agitada, ella mordió su cuello sin clemencia, casi de una manera primitiva.

Aumentó el ritmo.

Sus miradas se clavaron en la del otro.

Pasión, ternura, amor, deseo.

Eso transmitían sus ojos, chocolate y dorado fundiéndose, y por un momento nada mas existió, solo ellos.

Dos amantes amándose bajo el manto de la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ¿Pesadillas o Realidad?**

Las gruesas y pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en la tierra casi estallándose. El barro formado por la tormenta le hacían resbalar constantemente, los pies le ardían y sus piernas cedían al cansancio.

Las lágrimas resbalaban constantemente por sus mejillas. A cada segundo se le dificultaba más respirar.

Huía, huía y no sabia de qué, porqué, pero sentía un potente dolor presionando su alma, aturdiendo sus sentidos.

Tropezó. Chilló cuando sus piernas rasparon con algunas rocas del suelo. Apoyó sus manos magulladas en el lodo en un intento de incorporarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando notó que estaba repleta de sangre, sus vestimentas eran distintas.

Adolorida se sentó sobre sus piernas.

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_

La pregunta resonó en su mente varios minutos.

Vestía un kimono blanco con detalles dorados cocidos a mano, ¿qué estaba pasando? era un kimono muy costoso, pensó.

Su pecho, su estómago y sus extremidades, estaban empapadas tanto de agua como de sangre. Sangre que no sabia si era suya, de un youkai o de alguien más. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, pequeñas ondas empapadas caían en su rostro pegándose a su piel.

Se alarmó al sentir una presencia cerca. Tratando de normalizar su respiración y arrastrándose por el lodo, logró esconderse entre unos arbustos cercanos.

Su ceño se frunció al reconocer esa aura demoníaca.

Un árbol cercano a los arbustos le ayudaba de apoyo. Lentamente se incorporó sosteniéndose del tronco, sus manos ardían, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, pudo enfocar su vista.

A unos cuantos metros, entre los arboles y la maleza, Inuyasha caminaba cabizbajo.

Kagome sabia de donde venia, su corazón se oprimió. Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro nuevamente.

La azabache tapó su boca con sus manos en un intento de acallar los sollozos. Sus ojos alarmados se volvieron a la figura de su esposo que se alejaba por un sendero.

 _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Inuyasha ni siquiera había sentido su presencia?_

Extrañada la Miko siguió a pasos acelerados y torpes al hanyou.

Su cuerpo estaba mal trecho y las gruesas telas de su kimono no ayudaba en nada. Había perdido de vista a Inuyasha y seguía caminando por aquel bosque que no conocía. Sus manos se enterraron en su cuero cabelludo deshaciendo su peinado.

De lejos visimuló una cabaña, con desconfianza se acercó a la vivienda, no sentía presencias de algún poder maligno. Apretó los labios cuando pudo identificar algunas pisadas que se perdían cerca de la cabaña, la lluvia ya había cesado.

Adentrándose por los pasillos de la residencia siguió los rastros de lodo. Inuyasha debía estar en ese lugar, que por cierto, era mucho más amplio de lo que se veía a simple vista. Por dentro parecía un palacio, digno de una familia de la nobleza o algún terrateniente.

Detuvo sus pasos en donde el rastro terminaba, parecía una habitación.

Vacilante, corrió las puertas con suma lentitud. No sabia quien se encontraba ahí, tal vez la castigarían si eran personas con títulos importantes, pero que más daba. Había algo, algo le decía que tenia que entrar en ese lugar.

El aire salió de sus pulmones con tanta rapidez que su corazón se detuvo. _Esto... esto tenia que ser una pesadilla._

Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces cuando los orbes dorados que tanto amaba se posaron en ella. Junto sus manos en su pecho, temblaba, temblaba como una pluma.

Inuyasha se encontraba de pie acomodando su haori, la mirada que le había dirigido era de sorpresa para luego volverse esquiva y molesta. Sus ojos se veían diferentes... como si no fuera él. Pero lo que más la dejó en ese estado no fue eso, sino, el cuerpo yaciente a los pies del medio demonio.

Las velas del cuarto dejaban ver claramente el cuerpo pálido y desnudo de una mujer recostada en un futon. No era una simple mujer.

 _Kikyo..._

Parecía dormida, en su rostro pálido y de común frialdad había serenidad, y una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción. _Era ella, si, ella. Lo sentía, lo veía, ¡Kami! y cuanto lo sentía._

Le dolía respirar, su pecho bajaba y subía con lentitud.

Notó las marcas de pertenencia en el cuello de su encarnación. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su cuello en busca de su marca, en busca de su unión con Inuyasha, en busca de escapar de lo que estaba viendo. Porque no podía ser cierto, ella hace tiempo que era la mujer del peliplata. No podría estar viva si él la hubiera traicionado de esa manera. Era una ley de los Inuyoukai.

No estaba. La marca de los colmillos de su esposo no estaba.

 _"E-esto.. no puede estar pasando"_

―Oye, ¿qué crees que haces?

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia cuando él se dirigió a ella.

Quería decir algo. Reclamar. Gritar. Llorar. Golpear la puerta. Romper todo en esa maldita habitación.

Y no podía, estaba totalmente petrificada, solo era consiente de sus manos y piernas temblando sin control.

―Te hice una pregunta. ¿Quién carajo eres y por qué entras así en mi habitación y la de mi esposa?

El hanyou se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder y caer de espaldas al suelo.

Kagome estaba aturdida, confundida, asustada. No podía creerlo.

Se sentía destrozada. Su cuerpo no respondía.

Sintió su poder fluir rápidamente por sus venas, en ese momento su energía espiritual casi quemaba en su cuerpo, así lo sentía; sus ojos se encontraron con los de Inuyasha.

La miraba con desprecio, como a una escoria, como si ella hubiera ocasionado un gran daño en él, con odio. Pero, él había preguntado quién era ella, no entendía por qué... _¿Por qué no la reconocía? ¿por qué la miraba con ese rencor?_

De pronto, el aire volvió a sus pulmones, agitada trató de alejarse, pero el cuerpo del hanyou sobre el suyo se lo impidió.

Atónita, por la repentina cercanía, trato de alejarlo. Sus manos desprendían una luz violácea, pero no podía. No podía contra él, no era capaz de hacerle daño, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto. Sin previo aviso, el semi-demonio la tomó del cuello y la obligó a mirarlo. Una sonrisa escalofriante se formo en sus labios.

―Ahora te mostraré el verdadero significado del dolor.

Rasgó la parte baja de su kimono, elevó sus manos hacia arriba, a los costados de su cabeza. Clavó sus garras en ella, en sus muslos y rió. Rió de una forma cínica y enferma, como si verdaderamente estuviese disfrutando verla así. Verla dolida, verla a su merced.

Los ojos de Inuyasha cambiaron, se veían inyectados en sangre pero diferentes, eran blancos y sus pupilas negras, como la oscuridad misma.

Relamió sus labios dejando ver sus colmillos, lamió el cuello femenino.

Y Kagome gritó. Pudo hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, sintió su garganta desgarrarse.

Bruscamente se despertó aún gritando.

―¡Kagome!

Inspiraba con fuerza, tratando de llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, sus ojos dolían, su pecho dolía. Había tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida. Pero sabia que parte de ella no era solo una pesadilla, era un recuerdo.

―¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡mírame! ¡¿qué pasó, estas bien?!

Su marido la trajo a la realidad.

Lo miró confundida.

Estaba desorbitada, sus ojos chocolates se dirigieron a su regazo. Vestía su yukata de dormir, tocó su vientre sintiendo a su pequeño, si bien su abdomen se encontraba igual que siempre, su vientre bajo estaba firme y levemente curvado. Estaba sentada sobre el futon que compartía con el hanyou, quien se encontraba con su pecho desnudo y notablemente alterado.

―¡El cachorro! ¡¿le pasó algo?! ¡Kagome habla! ―la zarandeo con delicadeza por los hombros, ella parpadeó.

―N-no... ―fue lo único que pudo articular.

Inuyasha olfateo mejor, la esencia de su cachorro seguía ahí, no había hemorragias, ni nada físico que mostrara indicios de por qué su mujer había despertado en medio de la madrugada gritando. Sintió su dolor, su tristeza.

Lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue que algo malo había sucedido con su hijo.

―¿Qué pasó, Kagome?

Acarició su espalda tratando de calmar el estado de shock en el que ella estaba.

―Solo... fue una pesadilla.

Le costaba hablar, las imágenes de él haciéndole daño, de él y Kikyo... no salían de su mente. Pero sabia que no era él, Inuyasha no podría dañarla de esa manera.

―¿Segura?

―Si.

Recostó su cuerpo con sumo cuidado dándole la espalda. No quería llorar, todavía sentía su pecho arder y romperse.

El mitad bestia arrugó el ceño, no dijo nada, claramente ella no quería hablar de lo que había pasado.

Se acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola por detrás. Besó su cabeza.

―Duerme, en unas horas saldremos a dar un paseo. ―la azabache asintió levemente, se encogió en su lugar, los brazos de Inuyasha la rodearon acariciando su vientre.― A cada segundo seguiré protegiéndote con mi vida, a ambos, no tienes que temer a nada.

La voz ronca y suave del hanyou resonó en la cabaña. Kagome cerró sus ojos calmándose. Recordó cuando él había echo esa promesa tiempo atrás en su habitación, estando solos en la época actual.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su vida seguiría el rumbo que llevaba, no así, no como una Miko.

Últimamente esas eran sus noches, pesadillas... algunas más fuertes, otras a veces ni siquiera las recordaba. Pero todas tenían sus particularidades, tenia dudas y preguntas que necesitaba resolver.

Es por eso, que ahora se dirigía al templo de uno de sus Maestros, si bien Kaede la había instruido en parte de su entrenamiento y lo seguía haciendo, algunas técnicas eran peligrosas o demasiado trabajosas para la anciana.

Los había conocido unos meses después de su regreso a Sengoku Jidai, monjes y varios sacerdotes. Eran descendientes de templos muy antiguos, muchos jóvenes, algunos más viejos.

Cerca de la aldea se encontraba el templo de uno de los integrantes más viejos y sabios, nunca le había visto pero había escuchado hablar maravillas de él. Junto a él residida Seiya, uno de sus maestros. Iba a visitarlos. Claro, acompañada de su esposo, que por cierto, no la dejaba sola ni un momento.

Seguía su paso unos metros detrás de ella, detuvo su caminata para mirarlo.

―Inuyasha.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Vamos, sigamos ―una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Siguieron su camino.

Inuyasha no era capaz de hacerle daño, ni cuando había perdido el control de su sangre la había lastimado. Bueno, una vez si, dentro del cuerpo de Naruku. Pero esa no era la razón por la que tenia esas pesadillas, en realidad no sabia la razón. Y mucho menos, por qué Kikyo estaba tan presente en ellas.

―Llegamos.

Frente a ellos, se alzaba el templo del anciano sacerdote Hiroto. Algunas cabañas de sus alumnos se encontraban a los alrededores. El lugar era acogedor, la mañana era primaveral, una suave y fresca brisa les acompañaba.

Un grupo de muchachas, que Kagome reconoció como las aprendices de Miko, pasaron a su lado mirando al hanyou con curiosidad.

La azabache arrugó el ceño.

―Disculpen, ¿se encuentra el maestro? ―trató de sonar amable, sin embargo, su voz sonó molesta.

―¿Quiénes le buscan? ―una de ellas habló con altivez, mirando a Inuyasha con coquetería.

La ceja de Kagome se movió hacia arriba en un tic, eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

―Higurashi Kagome.

Cuando dio a conocer su nombre todas miraron sorprendidas, algunas con miedo. Elevó su rostro con orgullo dirigiéndoles una mirada sombría. Normalmente no se comportaba de esa manera, pero esas mocosas miraban con descaro a su esposo. Eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

―Lo sentimos, Kagome-sama ―todas hicieron una reverencia, la azabache pensó que seguro habían escuchado hablar de su historia―. Enseguida llamaremos a Seiya-sama, Hiroto-sama no se encuentra aquí. Con permiso.

Se alejaron haciendo reverencias de despedida.

―Hmp, niñas... ―dio media vuelta mirando a Inuyasha― ¿qué? ―él la veía aguantando la risa, sus ojos le dirigían una mirada penetrante.

Kagome se sintió pequeña ante el dorado encendido y reluciente de su mirada.

―¿Acaso estás celosa?

Frunció más el ceño, el hanyou rió con elegancia, se burlaba de ella.

―No sé de qué hablas ―dio media vuelta ocultando su sonrojo, si, estaba celosa. Muy celosa, no le gustaba que lo miraran así.

―¡Ja! ―se acercó a su cuerpo―, te ves adorable cuando estas... celosa ―susurró en su oído.

Un escalofrío electrizante la recorrió. Iba a responder cuando en la entrada del templo apareció una silueta.

―¡Kagome!

―¡Maestro!

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre que había llegado a su encuentro. Vestía el típico traje de un monje, de colores terracota y naranja, como la mayoría de monjes y sacerdotes de ese lugar.

Inuyasha ladeó su rostro con molestia, no le agradaba ese tipo.

Kagome lo llamaba "maestro" cuando él de seguro tenia unos pocos años más que ella, era un bonzo, pero específicamente no le agradaba por el simple hecho de que mirara tanto a su mujer. Como si ella fuera un tesoro o el obsequio que siempre quiso recibir, la miraba con admiración.

Estaba cabreado, no, no le gustaba que ningún tipo de hombre o youkai se acercara a ella.

No eran celos, era el instinto de pertenencia, quiso convencerse. Si, porque Kagome le pertenecía y él pertenecía a ella, su olor la delataba, sus esencias estaban totalmente mezcladas. Eran uno solo, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Más ahora que iban a tener un cachorro.

Sonrió orgulloso, ese tal Sei- quién sabe cuanto, presentiría algo extraño en ella. Después de todo, su hijo desprendía una fuerte energía demoníaca que ni la pureza de Kagome podía opacar.

―Inuyasha, que gusto verte ―el joven hoshi se dirigió a él.

―Hmp.

―Veo que no has cambiado en nada ―rió.

Kagome lo miró con reprobación. El rostro ladeado, el ceño fruncido y sus orejitas moviéndose de un lado a otro atentas lo delataban. Inuyasha estaba molesto, no, quizás... ¿celoso?. Rió internamente.

―Dime, Kagome, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ―le dio un sorbo a su té―. No creo que hayas venido sólo para darnos la noticia de que tu familia se agrandará ―sonrió con amabilidad.

Kagome dejó su té en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a ella.

Luego de insistir mucho y algunas amenazas, logró que su marido la dejara a solas con Seiya, aunque seguro merodeaba los alrededores.

―Debo admitir que me sorprende que lo hayas notado tan rápido, su energía debe estar aumentando con el pasar de las semanas ―comentó, sus manos bajaron a su regazo juntándose, se encontraban sentados en seiza, se removió inquieta en su lugar―. Necesitaba hablar con el Maestro.

―Lamentablemente él no se encuentra ―miró a la Miko con suspicacia―. De seguro es algo muy importante para que quieras hablar con él, nunca has solicitado su presencia.

―Si...

―Dime, tal vez pueda ayudar.

―Tal vez ―la mirada chocolate de la Miko se endureció, quería, no, necesitaba sacar las dudas de algo que no se había atrevido a hablar por años.

Seiya le miró impaciente.

―Como recuerdas, soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo ―comenzó―, varios años han pasado desde su muerte, tú ya conoces la historia... Inuyasha, y lo demás ―él asintió.

―No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

―Bien, iré al grano ―apretó sus labios, no le agradaba hablar de este tema―. ¿Es posible que nuestras almas sigan conectadas?

―¿La tuya y de Kikyo? ―dijo confundido, ella afirmó con su cabeza―. Bueno... no sé de muchos casos de reencarnaciones y encarnaciones conviviendo en un mismo tiempo como lo hicieron ustedes, pero no lo creo posible.

― ¿Por qué?

―Ella es tu encarnación, tu su reencarnación. Comparten una parte de sus almas, no cuerpo o esencia, sin embargo, sus poderes son similares y bastante distintos, al igual que su misión en este mundo.

―Estas diciendo lo mismo que te dijo el Maestro que me informaras al comienzo de mi entrenamiento.

―Es lo único que sé, esa no es mi área, si lo es la purificación de oscuridad ―sonrió al ver a Kagome inflar sus cachetes molesta.

―Ya lo sé, por eso quería hablar con el Maestro ―que fastidio.

Cuanto antes necesitaba sacar sus dudas del tema, antes de que Inuyasha se enterara que estaba ondeando en el pasado.

La visita terminó sin más preámbulos.

Kagome se despidió de Seiya prometiendo volver pronto, Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada dura al monje.

Seiya rió internamente. Sabia que los Inuyoukai eran posesivos y muy protectores, más si se trataba de sus compañeras. Verdaderamente, lo entendía, Kagome era hermosa, tal vez la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Además, tan pura y llena de vida. Un corazón bondadoso. Una poderosa Miko y una gran persona.

―¿Qué tanto parloteaban con ese bonzo? ―la azabache salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo hablar― Kagome. ―gruñó.

―¿Eh? ―parpadeó―. Nada importante, solo quería hablar con el Maestro que no se encontraba.

―Tardaste mucho como para solo hacer eso ―cruzó sus brazos molesto.

Se adelantó unos pasos por el camino donde iban de regreso a la aldea.

Ella no dijo nada, solo suspiró caminando detrás de él.

No podía decírselo, no le gustaba tener secretos con Inuyasha, pero, ¿qué podía decir?

 _"Inuyasha, tengo pesadillas en las que abusas de mi o me matas. ¡Oh! y te acuestas con Kikyo, además de que creo que sigue en este mundo."_

 _No, definitivamente._

No podía decir aquello, desde su llegada a Sengoku no habían tocado el tema "Kikyo", y no pensaba hacerlo ella. Sentía que el pasado la estaba arrastrando... eso temía.

El hanyou paró en seco. Miró a su mujer por su hombro. Había sido duro, y si, estaba celoso, lo admitía, pero no podían culparlo. Kagome era tan hermosa que, aún cuando esperaba un hijo suyo, los hombres o machos de cualquier raza no dejaban de interesarse en ella.

―Sube.

Ladeó su cabeza. Inuyasha estaba hincado en el suelo ofreciéndo llevarla en su espalda. Que despistada era, ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que se había acercado.

―Vamos Kagome, no puedes caminar tanto en tu estado.

Roló los ojos, otra vez con eso. Obedeció sin decir nada, no quería discutir con él. Se aferró a sus hombros y recargó su cuerpo en la ancha y fuerte espalda de su marido.

El peliplata comenzó su caminata sosteniendo a su mujer con firmeza, la sintió acomodarse. Sonrió cuando Kagome apoyó la cabeza con ternura en su hombro, tenerla así le traía tantos recuerdos.

―No quiero que me ocultes cosas, Kagome.

Alzó un poco su vista.

La copa de los arboles a su alrededor se movían por la fresca brisa, sus azabaches y largos cabellos se movían a su compás.

―Yo tampoco quiero eso, Inuyasha.

Apretó un poco los dientes, sabia a lo que ella se refería.

Llegaron a la aldea en silencio. Kagome descansando en su espalda con la mirada perdida en el paisaje y él pensando, carcomiendo su cerebro, en qué mal había hecho en dejarla sola todo ese tiempo.

En no contarle algunas cosas, en no especificar a quién estaba siguiéndole el rastro. No quería lastimarla.

La Miko levantó el rostro cuando lo sintió tensarse. Iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando a lo lejos distinguió un tumulto de gente cerca de su cabaña. Algo no estaba bien.

Inuyasha sintió la presencia de gente extraña. Bajó a Kagome con delicadeza de su espalda y juntos se encaminaron a la multitud reunida.

―No creo que sea posible, señor.

―Es un caso de urgencia, ¡tienen que ayudarnos!

Una discusión entre Miroku y un hombre de buen porte fue lo que llegaron a presenciar en cuanto estuvieron cerca abriéndose paso entre el gentío.

―¿Qué ocurre, Miroku? ―la voz del hanyou produjo el silencio entre los presentes.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y la Miko.

Varios aldeanos formaban una multitud reunida alrededor de unos soldados de otras tierras junto a Sango, Miroku y Kaede.

―Usted debe ser el híbrido que protege la aldea ―habló el líder. Inuyasha gruñó.

―¿En qué les puede ayudar una humilde aldea, caballeros? ―con tranquilidad habló Kagome, no quería que un malentendido se armara y conociendo a su esposo, con el simple echo de llamarlo por su naturaleza de hanyou, pelearía con ese hombre.

―General Keniki ―movió su cabeza en forma autoritaria presentándose―. Venimos de las Tierras del Este, varias aldeas cercanas a ésta están siendo devastadas ―su voz sonó con un gran peso encima... de seguro habían perdido muchos seres queridos―, varios samurais y exterminadores lucharon contra la criatura, y ninguno tuvo éxito. Hemos sido conducidos por los aldeanos y sus leyendas en busca de ayuda, así, oímos de la Shikon No Miko, la sacerdotisa que exterminó y derrotó junto con su compañero, al gran demonio que tenia como posesión la Shikon No Tama junto con la misma perla. Socorremos por ella, es la guardiana de esta aldea, sin embargo, no pensamos que era tan anciana.

―¡Oiga! ―Kaede agitó su brazo con molestia.

―Kaede-obachan ―Kagome bajó su cabeza sonriendo a su entrenadora―. Temo, General, que han confundido a la señora.

―¡Keh!, la vieja no podría nunca con tanto ―Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, esos hombres le traían mala espina, _¿en verdad un youkai estaba poniéndoles en peligro a toda la región? ¿sería el mismo que perseguían Miroku y el?_

―Si no es ella, ¿en donde se encuentra?, dijeron que éste era su hogar ―claramente molesto el hombre hizo hincapié en la cabaña frente a ellos.

―Sentimos sus perdidas, ¿qué tipo de monstruo es al que se enfrentan?

―Disculpe, señorita, con mis respetos. Eso no es incumbencia de una simple aldeana ―el hombre apartó la vista de Kagome.

Ella frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

Estaba en medio de la multitud, apenas su rostro se veía, obviamente ese hombre no había notado quien era ella.

―No soy una aldeana, soy la Guardiana de la aldea, la Shikon No Miko, es a mi a quien buscan ―dijo saliendo entre medio de la gente.

El General miró molesto hacia ella pensando que era una broma, pero en cuanto vio a la muchacha su rostro cambio a uno lleno de sorpresa.

Era una joven de cabellos largos azabaches, por debajo de sus caderas, su piel era pálida y sus ojos color chocolate le daban un contraste singular, parecía un ángel o alguna clase de ser divino. Vestía el típico traje de sacerdotisa y en su hombro colgaba un carcaj lleno de flechas, y un largo y refinado arco. Si bien la niña se veía joven, su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer.

Parpadeó, un gruñido le hizo centrar la vista a un lado de la mujer, donde se encontraba aquel demonio de orejas extrañas.

―Tendrán que buscarse a otra, Kagome no puede con esa misión ―miró desafiante a los soldados. La Miko frunció el ceño.

―Lo sentimos, Miko-sama ―el General hizo una reverencia―. Pero necesitamos de su poder, muchos aldeanos comentaron que ha derrotado grandes demonios, me temo que al que nos enfrentamos es de veras fuerte.

―Oiga, ¿no me escuchó?, ella no puede ―el Inu dio un paso adelante, la situación empezaba a cansarlo. Kagome sostuvo la manga de su haori.

―Lo siento, sería riesgoso, verá... no me encuentro en estado para combatir a un youkai ―explicó.

―Kagome-sama ―las miradas se dirigieron a otra dirección―, no es necesario que se arriesgue, Inuyasha y yo podremos con él, después de todo llevamos tiempo haciéndolo así.

El hanyou se molestó con Miroku por aquel comentario, él no ayudaría a esos soldaditos debiluchos en nada, aún menos a ese estúpido General.

Desde otro punto de vista su mirada se dirigió a su mujer que lo observaba con preocupación. Leía con suma claridad sus pensamientos, ella seria capaz de ponerse en riesgo para ayudar a esas aldeas atacadas.

Bufó con molestia, tenia que hacerlo. Lo hacia por ella, no dejaría que se pusiera en peligro.

El lugar no quedaba tan alejado como pensó. Los soldados dieron claras indicaciones del rastro que habían estado siguiendo de aquel youkai. Se detuvo en un gran prado, ese era el sitio hasta donde había llegado su rastro.

Se había adelantado dejando atrás el grupo de soldados junto con Miroku y Kagome.

Ella venía con ellos después de todo. Obviamente después de obligar a Miroku a protegerla, más bien a que nadie se le acercara en el camino. _¿Por qué no podía quedarse con los niños en la tranquilidad de la aldea como Sango?_. Que terca era cuando se lo proponía.

En ese sitio no había ningún rastro o aroma fuera de lo común, olfateó con desesperación. Quería terminar cuanto antes con eso, antes de que los demás llegaran. No quería poner a su mujer y su cachorro en peligro.

Sus orejas dieron un tirón, un ruido extraño llamó su atención, venia de lejos pero logró escucharlo. Corrió adentrándose a un bosque cercano en busca de aquello que llamó su atención, sentía un aura conocida a poca distancia. Frunció el entrecejo, se detuvo afinando su vista entre la alta copa de los arboles.

Los orbes dorados de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos, su boca se secó de repente y los latidos de su corazón se pausaron.

― _Kikyo._ ―susurró.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: _En tus pesadillas, Kagome._**

La mano en su pecho se cerró con fuerza.

 _¿Qué pasa?_

Percibió voces a su alrededor, aturdida, parpadeó repetidas veces.

―¿Kagome-sama?

Levantó su vista encontrándose con unos azulinos ojos.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―la voz de otro hombre se escuchó. Esta vez era el General quien hablaba.

Ella asintió.

―¿Segura? ―replicó Miroku al ver una palidez anormal en su rostro.

Volvió a asentir. Sus ojos chocolates viajaron a los hombres a su alrededor mirándola con extrañeza. Había detenido su caminata, el monje, notándolo, se detuvo haciendo voltear a los soldados y su General, a quienes seguían a pasos rápidos.

Kagome dio unos pasos queriendo retomar el rumbo, los demás la imitaron.

 _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué ese latir en su pecho?_

Podría jurar que sentía a su pequeño revolverse en su interior. _¿Cómo?, si era tan prematuro..._ su energía demoníaca había incrementado, casi lo sintió, como una advertencia, ¿era eso posible?

Era ridículo. Tenia dos meses de embarazo, apenas y se le notaba.

 _¿Por qué sentía que trataba de decirle algo?_

 _Sería que... ¿lo estaba poniendo en peligro?_

Negó en silencio. Eso no podía ser, más adelante se encontraba Inuyasha. A su lado no tenia nada que temer.

Miroku ladeó su rostro mirando a su azabache amiga, algo en su aura espiritual era diferente. Pensó que quizás el hijo que esperaba, junto con su canino amigo, era el causante de que ella emanara energías distintas.

Sus ojos azules voltearon divisando un prado a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. A lo lejos, entre los frondosos pinos, se colaba el humo proveniente de las chozas de una aldea cercana.

―Es aquí, Keniki-sama.

Los caballos se detuvieron, se reunieron en una ronda.

―Al parecer el híbrido se perdió ―comentó uno de los hombres.

Todos miraron los alrededores. No habían rastros ni indicios de alguna batalla que se hubiera desatado entre aquel protector de la aldea y el youkai buscado.

―No, Inuyasha debió de encontrar al demonio, tal vez se nos adelantó siguiendo su rastro ―Miroku miró los alrededores.

Aquel prado estaba en demasiada tranquilidad. Algo sospechoso.

Kagome miraba el lugar con atención, tenía un mal presentimiento. La brisa silenciosa y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose, le daban un toque tétrico, pensó. Sintió su estomago revolverse.

―Este es el plan... ―con autoridad el General se dirigió a sus soldados― en cuanto se acerque, trataremos de inmovilizarlo con las redes, sería más fácil capturarlo con vida.

―¿Con vida?, pensé que querían que lo extermináramos ―la azabache frunció el ceño.

―Si depende de nosotros, no lo lograremos, Miko-sama... No es como cualquier youkai ―todos murmuraron―. No sabemos cómo podría presentarse.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

―¡Vaya!, que buena reputación me han creado.

Todos los presentes giraron bruscamente sus cuerpos en la dirección donde provenía esa voz.

Frente a ellos, un joven de cabellos largos y dorados sonreía con maldad, sus ojos eran grisáceos y su piel era de una palidez mortal. En su frente varios símbolos de un color más oscuros que el de su piel, que no lograron descifrar, le adornaban. Portaba un traje de guerrero antiguo de colores azules y una capa negra.

La Miko y el monje fueron los primeros en reaccionar posicionándose frente a los soldados. Ambos sintiendo su gran aura maligna.

 _¿Cómo es que no me percaté de semejante poder antes?_ , se preguntó Kagome.

―Tú eres el youkai que está causando caos en las regiones ―habló el Hoshi.

La azabache centró su mirada cuando los ojos de aquel demonio se dirigieron a ella, una sensación de alarma se apoderó de su ser, su sonrisa dejaba a la vista sus alargados colmillos. Sus ojos eran fríos y atrevidos. ¿A qué clase de monstruo se enfrentaban?

―Es un gusto conocerla después de todo, Kagome-sama ―la voz sepulcral de ese ser le congeló la piel, reía con perversidad, hizo una reverencia sin quitar su sonrisa.

―¿Quién eres? ―apretó las manos alrededor de su arco.

―Hmp, eso no puedo decirlo ―sus ojos se achicaron cuando su sonrisa se extendió, quería divertirse un rato.

―¡Demonio! ¡Hoy será tu fin! ―gritó el General, varios hombres estaban en posición de ataque, algunos con sus arcos y flechas tensados.

―Esperen, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto ―masculló Miroku ladeando su rostro por un momento, para luego volver a su posición inicial.

Debían estar atentos, este no parecía cualquier youkai. Podía sentir ese extraño poder que emanaba, era desconcertante, percibía que era un poder antiguo, por su magnitud, tan antiguo como la magia.

―¿Por qué razón has hecho tanto mal en las regiones? ¿cuál es tu fin? ―las preguntas de Kagome resonaron en el aire.

―Necesitaba algo para llamar tu atención ―rió, los humanos mostraron sorpresa―. Después de todo, no es tan fácil solicitar a una Miko de tal renombre ―mencionó con burla.

―¿Por qué? ¿qué pretendes?

―Yo que tú preguntaría algo más importante como... mhm, donde está tu compañero hanyou ―cruzó los brazos en su pecho sonriendo cuando vio la reacción de la azabache, de veras disfrutaría de esto.

―¿Qué le hiciste? ―rápidamente tensó una flecha en el arco apuntándole.

―Calma, calma. Estamos hablando, preciosa ―alzó sus manos en forma inocente.

―Kagome-sama, no se altere, podría hacerle daño ―susurró Miroku, estaba a su lado sosteniendo su báculo con firmeza.

Ambos miraban al youkai esperando algún movimiento. El grupo de soldados estaba expectante.

―Mi nombre es Toru ―reverenció en forma elegante―. Respecto a tu otra pregunta... _yo_ , precisamente, no le hice nada ―enfatizó.

El silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente.

Los hombres y el General estaban ligeramente nerviosos, algo cohibidos quizá, nunca habían inspeccionado tan de cerca a un demonio de esa estripe. De lejos habían combatido contra aquel ser, tratando de ayudar al ejército de una nación vecina, pero en este momento no tenia una apariencia humana, sino fuera por sus colmillos, los símbolos en su piel y en sus manos se formaran colores de pieles diferentes.

Kagome seguía apuntándolo.

Imaginaba que seria como uno de sus enfrentamientos en antaño, donde Inuyasha estuviera a su lado.

Presentía que esta no seria una tarea fácil como acabar con algún espíritu o youkai débil. Si bien, luchaba con youkais a menudo luego de terminar su entrenamiento, no estaba acostumbrada a combatir con un demonio así, mucho menos sola y sin poder usar con total libertad sus poderes. _Inuyasha, ¿donde estás?_

Miroku sentía una agitada ansiedad, tenía una corazonada y lo único que lograba descifrar era que corrían un gran peligro.

Ese ser había nombrado a la señorita Kagome, había nombrado a Inuyasha. Ese demonio venia por ellos, pensó seguro, que habían caído ante su trampa.

―Mmm, esto está muy tenso ―Toru se movió a un costado sonriendo.

―¡No te muevas! ―la Miko amenazó con su arco.

―Kagome-sama ―Miroku trataba de calmarla, ella no podía pelear.

Si Inuyasha estuviera presente seria mas fácil, él debilitaría al ser espiritualmente y su amigo con su espada terminaría con todo. Sin embargo, estaban solos en esto.

―Que dramáticos. Kagome... ―ella achicó sus ojos chocolates, ¿qué tramaba?― ¿quieres saber a donde está Inuyasha?, ¿o quieres que te diga el por qué de tus pesadillas?

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el aire escapó de sus labios. Toru ensanchó su sonrisa.

―O mejor, ¿quieres saber si la amada de tu querido esposo sigue... viva?

Sabia cuales eran sus puntos débiles, no dudaría un segundo. Kagome era una niña todavía, era fácil saber su sentir, todo el tiempo que tuvo de tarea en debilitarla había aprendido a descifrar sus actitudes y sentimientos. Tan transparente y benévola que le daba repulsión. Hasta llegó a odiarla.

Quería disfrutar torturándola y matándola, pero, recordó, que ese aún no era el momento.

El monje observó atento la postura de su compañera. Ese demonio estaba jugando sucio, usaba las debilidades de su corazón.

Arrugó sus cejas, _pero, ¿cómo es que sabia esa historia?_

 _¿Por qué sabia exactamente las debilidades de Kagome?_

―¡Ya basta de charla! ¡ataquen! ―la clara orden de su superior movilizó a los soldados.

Entre un gran grupo largaron lanzar la red echa de resistente acero fundido, un material nuevo desarrollado en sus Tierras.

Toru no quitó su sonrisa, su mano se estiró transformándose ante los ojos de Kagome y Miroku.

Su boca se abrió anormalmente largando un liquido espeso.

―¡Deténganse!

Pero era tarde. El demonio deshizo la red fácilmente con su extremidad superior. Su brazo se alargó mas, tal vez dos metros o tres. Parecía un látigo alargado y grueso. La mayoría de los soldados fueron azotados contra los arboles de alrededor y el suelo, quedando inconscientes.

Muchos apartándose y tosiendo debido a aquella sustancia esparcida por su boca.

Toru corrió hacia ellos latigando su brazo izquierdo entre los pocos soldados que quedaban de pie.

Katanas y arcos yacían en el suelo, además de los primeros soldados en atacar, no quedó uno en pie, no lograron herirlo de ninguna manera.

Su mirada fría y llena de burla se cruzó contra la de Kagome.

Rió lanzando ese liquido vil contra ellos.

Miroku alzó su báculo creando un campo de protección. Era veneno. Todos taparon sus bocas y narices.

El liquido cayó al verde y poblado césped que rodeaba los alrededores, deshaciendo todo a su paso y formando varios huecos en la tierra.

―No se muevan ―pidió el ojiazul, ese liquido pastoso y repulsivo era demasiado potente.

El youkai agitó su brazo, se dirigía a ellos.

Traspasó la barrera del bonzo ante los ojos aterrorizados de los presentes, detrás de Miroku y Kagome, quienes cayeron sin vida en el suelo en instantes. Keniki gritó con furia y horror al ver la masacre en la que todos sus hombres yacían muertos.

Kagome soportó el dolor de ver esa horrible escena, aunque estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, nunca dejaría de repudiar la muerte de seres inocentes. Le lanzó una dura mirada al youkai. Su sonrisa era cada vez mas cínica y escalofriante, un ser tan sanguinario y oscuro no podía seguir cometiendo aquellas crueldades.

―¿Estás molesta conmigo, Kagome? ―rió con sorna―, lo siento, eran una molestia para nuestra conversación ―su brazo volvió a la normalidad. Kagome sostenía su arco con una mano ejerciendo fuerza y con la otra una flecha. Estaba furiosa. Mordió su labio inferior conteniéndose―. El bastardo que llevas dentro debe de tener mucha fuerza como para que la gran Miko que destruyó La Shikon no pelee ―la miró con burla, relamió sus labios con descaro.

A Kagome se le erizaron los bellos de su nuca.

―¿Has estado observándome todo este tiempo? ―inquirió.

―No sólo observando ―miró al monje y luego a ella―. Debo decir que tu matrimonio carece de comunicación... entre otros detalles.

―¿Por qué haces esto?

―Algún día lo sabrás, preciosa ―miró sus garras con desinterés―. Si fuera por mi ya te habría matado.

―Kagome-sama, no se deje llevar por él, quiere confundirla ―la voz del monje sonó a su lado.

―Ya me cansé de tanto bullicio ―la voz de Toru resonó molesta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su brazo había tomado rumbó hacia ellos alargándose.

―¡Toma esto!

Era su ultima salida, supuso Miroku, al tiempo que lanzaba pergaminos sagrados en dirección a su brazo. Sus campos de protección no eran tan resistentes.

Una exclamación salió de sus labios cuando los pergaminos se incendiaron quedando totalmente pulverizados antes de llegar siquiera a tocar al youkai.

―Idiota ―vociferó Toru, alargando sus colmillos. Ese monje era un estorbo.

Kagome, cuidando de que su poder espiritual sea dirigido solo a su flecha, tensó su arco lanzando una flecha resplandeciente de poder.

Toru la desintegró con facilidad gracias a un potente ataque con su veneno.

La Miko enterró su arco en la tierra sosteniéndose de él. No podía usar su energía, eso la había debilitado lo suficiente como para que su respiración se volviera irregular.

El de cabellos claros rió.

Miroku apretó la mandíbula con impotencia.

―¡Kagome-sama, huya! ―gritó a su lado, lo sabía, morirían si se quedaban ahí.

Era inútil, no podría contra él.

Su mirada se cruzó con la chocolate que lo veía con temor. Detrás de ellos, atónito, aún seguía aquel General y único sobreviviente.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_ , se preguntaba Miroku, _¿Iban a morir en aquel lugar?_

 _¿Y sus hijos? ¿Y... su esposa?_

Si ese youkai no era derrotado, seguiría destruyendo todo a su paso. Y no muy lejos de aquel lugar, se encontraba su hogar y su familia, sus amigos... todos sus seres queridos.

Su mirada se paseo por su compañera azabache, claramente estaba cansada, respiraba con dificultad sosteniéndose de su arco. Su aura estaba en total desequilibrio. Era demasiado para Kagome.

 _Lo siento, Sango._

La única manera de acabar con él era purificandolo. Su poder no era suficiente.

Por eso tendría que usar su energía vital para hacerlo y en efecto, correr el riesgo de morir en el acto.

El amarillento liquido acumulándose en los colmillos de ese maldito demonio le dieron a entender que no tenia mucho tiempo, en minutos, Toru lanzaría un gran ataque.

―Vete, Kagome ―habló por primera vez refiriéndose a ella sin formalidades―. Yo lo acabaré, llévatelo de aquí ―dijo refiriéndose a Keniki.

―No, Miroku-sama...

―La vida de mi familia también está en juego... si él queda con vida... ―sus manos se apretaron en el alargado báculo. Era una decisión tomada.

Por el tamaño de el veneno, afectaría la aldea que se encontraba detrás de aquel lugar. Y quien sabe hasta que territorios se extendería si seguían en combate.

―¡No voy a dejarte! ―replicó molesta. Miroku no podría estar hablando en serio. Sabia lo que quería hacer, moriría si usaba su poder y alma mezclados―. Inuyasha vendrá... ―murmuró tratando de convencerlo y convencerse a si misma.

No podía permitirlo, Sango no se lo perdonaría, ni siquiera ella misma se lo perdonaría.

―¡Vete ahora mismo! ―alzó la voz exasperado cuando el veneno relució a punto de ser lanzado contra ellos.

―¡No! ¡Miroku-sama!

―¡Hazlo! ―hizo lo que nunca había echo con ninguna mujer, la tomo del brazo lanzándola detrás de él, Kagome cayó de espaldas un par de metros.

El General fue a su encuentro arrodillándose al lado de la joven, Miroku la miró con culpa. La amargura se centró en su rostro.

Nunca pensó que las cosas terminaran así... hace unas horas había jugado y acobijado a sus hijos, había besado a su esposa, habían reído juntos. No era justo morir tan pronto, no cuando su vida era tan maravillosa. Sin embargo, recordó, que lo hacia por su familia. Ya había sacrificado muchas veces su propia vida por la de Sango.

Esto no era diferente.

Un fuerte sonido salió de la pudrida boca del youkai al mismo tiempo que el veneno era dirigido a ellos. En forma de una esfera enorme amarillenta.

Miroku concentró su energía mientras su pecho se oprimía, nunca pensó que ese sería su final.

Un fuerte azote lo hizo caer hacia atrás, se apoyó en sus codos. Sus claros ojos casi salen de sus órbitas ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Kagome, de espaldas a él, alzaba sus manos creando una enorme barrera de protección. Su boca se abrió al ver que el veneno luchaba contra ella.

La azabache arrugó su ceño. Su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo.

Ese era, posiblemente, el campo de protección más grande que habría echo. Cubría todo a su espalda hasta llegar alrededor de la aldea cercana a aquel prado, que en esos momentos, podía verse mejor como un campo vacío de tierra.

El veneno rodeaba completamente su barrera.

Estaba luchando por mantenerla y al mismo tiempo, tratando de purificar el veneno con la luz violácea que desprendía el campo creado. Ciertamente, las barreras de protección siempre habían sido un problema para ella, no lograba mantenerlas con regularidad.

―¡Kagome-sama! ―gritó el ojiazul cuando la vio caer de rodillas. Ella ladeó su rostro dándole una cansada sonrisa.

No se acercó. Kagome lo advirtió con la mirada.

 _Solo un poco más._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una punzada de dolor se apoderó de su vientre. Estaba arriesgando la vida de su hijo. Lo sabia, pero se convenció de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su energía espiritual. Quiso pensar que era igual de fuerte que su padre.

 _¡Inuyasha!_

Lo necesitaba.

Levantó la mirada cansada mientras el veneno se disipaba y dejaba ver a aquel sádico ser a unos metros de pie. Expectante, sonriendo divertido.

―No se equivocaron cuando dijeron que eras la reencarnación de la gran sacerdotisa Kikyo ―comentó, en cuanto su veneno fue totalmente purificado sin ni siquiera haber dañado aquella aldea cercana de los alrededores.

Sabia que el poder de aquella Miko del pasado era diferente, ni siquiera se podrían comparar. Aquella mujer ya muerta había sido solo la encargada de proteger la perla, Kagome era mucho más que solo una guardiana y era por esa razón que se encontraba allí debilitándola. Solo lo decía para dañarla.

Sonrió al ver el rostro de Kagome contraerse a través de la barrera que seguía sosteniendo.

―Kikyo... el nombre de tus temores ―siguió, Kagome se puso de pie mirándolo sin expresión―. Quien está constantemente, siendo tu sombra. Kikyo... la mujer que nunca dejará de amar el hanyou... que tú amas.

Apretó sus puños indignada.

―Acabaré contigo ―dijo con determinación. Se sentía humillada.

Y totalmente desprotegida.

 _¿Donde estaba Inuyasha?_

―¿Si quiera sabes donde está?

Ella frunció el ceño y antes de poder articular algo él continuó.

―Inuyasha se fue detrás de Kikyo, una vez más ―su tono fue serio, ella se quedó sin habla―. Te dejó... aquí, sola. Sin importar tu vida ni la de tu hijo.

El pecho de la joven no pudo evitar oprimirse con dolor. Su cabeza comenzó a doler cuando el demonio la miró con profundidad.

Imágenes, algunas conocidas por sus pesadillas o vividas y otras nunca vistas, asaltaron su mente.

Inuyasha corría a su encuentro con Kikyo.

En diferentes situaciones y tiempos. Besándose. Abrazándose. Hablando. Sonriendo. Vio miradas, flechas, el atardecer, una pequeña concha de mar, labios rojos.

Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos eran repetidos en la cabeza de Kagome.

Hasta que en un momento se detuvo dejando ver a un Inuyasha de espaldas arrodillado en la tumba de Kikyo, declarando nuevamente su amor ante ella, declarando y afirmando tantos sentimientos que nunca habían sido expuestos por él. Ni siquiera con su actual esposa.

 _La amaba, Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo._

Sabia que su esposo visitaba la tumba de su encarnación, pero nunca lo había presenciado de cerca.

Lo sabia, sabia que Toru estaba utilizando todo esto a su favor, pero era consiente de que nada de lo que había mostrado era una ilusión.

Eran hechos, era la verdad.

Algo hizo click en su mente, un recuerdo.

 _Kagome corría adentrándose en la espesura de los bosques._

 _Aquel kimono color esmeralda que Rin le había obsequiado se ondeaba con la brisa matutina de las fresca mañana._

 _Reía, reía como una niña de quince años lo haría. Aunque ya habían pasado varios años desde que tenia esa edad._

 _Unos ruidos a su espalda la hicieron incrementar su carrera._

 _Con sus manos levantaba las finas y delicadas telas de seda verde de su kimono, dejando ver parte de sus alargadas y cremosas piernas. Rin le había hecho algunos cambios a aquel hermoso kimono, algunas costuras diferentes y aberturas, para su comodidad._

 _―Aquí... ―poniéndose en cuclillas se escondió en un gran roble que sobresalía entre todos los arboles._

 _Miraba en todas direcciones tratando de no ser encontrada._

 _―¡Kagome-sama! ¡Kagome-sama!_

 _Tapó su boca aguantando la risa mientras se colaba entre las gruesas y alargadas ramas del árbol. Su vista se perdió en la pequeña pelinegra que seguía un sendero lejos de ella. Había logrado perderla._

 _Rió una vez más, parecía una niña pequeña jugando con Rin a las escondidas, pero su risa acalló cuando escuchó unos ruidos detrás de donde ella se encontraba. Kami, seguro Rin la había encontrado._

 _―Kagome, ¿qué haces ahí?_

 _Una voz alta y varonil demasiado conocida para ella la hizo respingar y salir de su escondite._

 _―Y-yo.. ―tartamudeaba sonrojada, ¡que vergüenza!, Inuyasha la había encontrado escondiéndose de la pequeña Rin._

 _―¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo?_

 _Fue entonces que reaccionó, el hanyou la miraba ceñudo, lo notaba molesto y algo nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

 _―¿Eh?, yo s-solo... ―rascó su nuca incomoda_

 _―Me seguías ―afirmó―, no lo hagas otra vez, Kagome._

 _Sin más, se marchó dejando a la azabache confundida y algo molesta por hablarle así._

 _Apretó sus labios reprimiendo las ganas de seguirlo y enterrarlo en el suelo gritando el conjuro._

 _Resoplando se encaminó por el sendero que había visto a Rin desaparecer, varios metros atrás logró alcanzarla. La niña se encontraba de pie frente a una gran roca donde terminaba aquel camino._

 _―Rin-chan..._

 _―Mire Kagome-sama, ¿está es la tumba de Kikyo-sama?_

 _Kagome frenó sus pies en cuanto escuchó aquel nombre, su sonrisa desapareció. Frente a ellas se alzaba una roca con el nombre de su encarnación. Varias flores decorándola e incienso recién prendido._

 _La sonrisa que había tenido todo este tiempo, la alegría característica de ella y todos sus sentimientos se revolvieron ante un solo pensamiento._

Inuyasha aún seguía visitándola, aún la tenia presente en su vida.

―¡Kagome-sama!

―¡Miko-sama!

Ambas voces resonaron en su cabeza despertándola de esa laguna de recuerdos.

Un fuerte chillido salió de sus labios cuando el dolor agudo de su pecho la penetró. Sus ojos picaron mientras se dirigían a la zona afectada.

Toru había traspasado su barrera atravesándola con ambos brazos en forma de látigo. La sangre se hizo rápidamente visible a través de su kosode blanco pintándolo de rojo.

Miroku sudaba frío, no podía creer lo que veía, su amiga y compañera era alzada por los aires debido a los brazos largos y estirados de aquel demonio, que eran enterrados en el pecho y hombro de la azabache. No podía reaccionar, estaba totalmente pasmado.

Kagome forzó una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Igual que Kikyo, pensó al tomar consciencia de las graves heridas hechas en su cuerpo.

―¡Ahh! ―gritó en cuanto sintió las garras del demonio casi destruyéndola por dentro.

El youkai de ojos aterradores rió con gusto, sacó una de sus extremidades, la que atravesaba el hombro izquierdo de la Miko. Llevó los dedos a su boca probando la sangre de esa estúpida niña.

 _Deliciosa._

Su brazo volvió a alargarse y ante los ojos abiertos de Miroku y el General, que no eran capaces de moverse, enterró su mano en el vientre bajo de Kagome.

Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo su dolor crecer a límites que no sabia que existían. Y lo sintió, su alma estaba furiosa... su espíritu estaba en llamas.

―¡Maldita! ―escupió Toru cuando sus brazos fueron desintegrados por una deslumbrante luz rosa.

Kagome cayó al suelo.

Antes de que el youkai pudiera agredirla nuevamente, o Miroku socorrer a la Miko. Un fuerte ataque lanzado fue esquivado por Toru, llenando momentáneamente el ambiente de polvo, el demonio sonrió complacido, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

Sus ojos grises cruzaron con los dorados unos instantes, que fueron acortados cuando el youkai desapareció en el acto.

Los delgados y pálidos dedos de Kagome se enterraron en la tierra tratando de levantar su maltratado cuerpo. Sus largos cabellos cubrieron parte de su rostro cuando giró quedando acostada boca arriba con sus piernas flexionadas.

Sus manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo, una de ellas viajó a su vientre bajo.

Su traje estaba roto y repleto de sangre.

Su pecho quemaba, sus extremidades estaban adormecidas. Respirar le era realmente doloroso, una lágrima silenciosa se escapó de sus orbes chocolates luego de sentir esas dolorosas punzadas y la inexistente presencia de su hijo.

Cerró sus piernas con fuerza cuando sintió la sangre fluir. Lo había perdido, y esta vez, definitivamente.

Ladeó el rostro, sus labios se entreabrieron cuando vio la figura de quién la haba salvado de una muerte más rápida.

 _¿Sesshōmaru?_

Más lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, algunas hojas caían a su alrededor y la suave brisa del viento acompañaron su dolor. En realidad, ya no lo sentía, solo era consciente de la sangre fluir de su pecho, hombro e intimidad. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Miroku, al General y más voces que no logró descifrar.

Su vista se volvió borrosa y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Las palabras de Toru resonaron en su mente.

 _"Inuyasha se fue detrás de Kikyo, una vez más. Te dejó... aquí, sola. Sin importar tu vida ni la de tu hijo."_

La mirada temblorosa de ella se encontró con la fría del medio hermano de su esposo, _¿qué hacia aquí? ¿por qué la había salvado?_

No lo sabia, su mente estaba en blanco, un extraño sentimiento de paz la albergó, como si todo lo que sucedía con ella y su alrededor no fuera parte de su realidad. Ya no lucharía, podía sentir su alma quebrándose y cerró sus ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

¡ **Buenas!, resucite como un ave fénix, digamos. Espero que no me tiren muchos tomates y sigan aquí para leer esta historia de mis amados personajes. Si ya habian leído esta historia, les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer desde el primer capítulo porque hay varios cambios en la trama. Les aviso que estoy volviendo con mucho entusiasmo, hasta tengo previsto otro fic después de finalizar este. Gracias por leerme, ¡saludos!**

 **Esta historia contiene Lemon y escenas fuertes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia post manga es de mi total autoría. Además de nuevos personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Grises**

Unas diez flechas fueron lanzadas a un mismo blanco, los gritos de frustración de algunas muchachas se escucharon, solo dos flechas dieron al objetivo.

―Bien, sus formas son aceptables ―las muchachas se reunieron alrededor de su Maestra―; solo falta más concentración.

La figura de un monje apareció en el campo de entrenamiento, la mayor miró a sus alumnas.

―Es todo por hoy, pueden ir a descansar.

―Gracias, Miko-sama.

Reverenciaron retirándose.

―Seiya.

―Kagome.―le regaló una sonrisa que ella respondió levantando un poco la comisura de sus labios, casi sonriendo―. Se ven muy animadas hoy.

―Así es, están mejorando.

Caminaron fuera del área de entrenamiento. Pasaron por el templo, varios aprendices iban y venían realizando sus tareas del día, los reverenciaban con respeto cuando se cruzaban en sus caminos.

―Eso es gracias a ti.

Kagome asintió mientras miraba a lo lejos con disimulo, específicamente a un área del bosque. Paró su caminata haciendo que el monje también lo hiciera, sus ojos se dirigieron a él sin ninguna expresión.

―Me ausentaré unos días, vendré a seguir con el entrenamiento de las muchachas en cuanto pueda ―le entrego un pergamino enrollado―. Esto servirá para que sigan con sus deberes.

―Está bien, ¿todo estará en orden?

―Si, volveré.

Sin más la Miko se dirigió a la salida de la aldea, a paso lento la vio alejarse, suspiró con resignación. Quería detenerla, que se quedara junto a ellos, junto a sus alumnas que parecían tener un especial cariño para con ella, lo veía, al menos eso la mantenía en otros asuntos que no fueran los sucesos que afectaron su vida últimamente.

A paso lento se fue alejando por el cendero que la conducía al bosque, conectado con otra aldea, al pasar por aquella villa se colocó el gorro de la capa negra que vestía.

Escuchaba los aldeanos murmurando por su causa, salió de la aldea llegando a otro bosque, uno muy diferente a los demás, pues, sus praderas y espacios verdes eran pocos, el prado principal era un campo desértico, solo tierra.

―Querían arreglarlo... ―habló en voz alta notando que en varios lugares parecían haber incrustado césped, tal vez pensando que nuevamente la vida volviera en ese lugar. Río un poco, no fue una risa amistosa ni de gracia.

Su vida se habia perdido totalmente en ese sitio, la batalla con aquel youkai, la pérdida de su hijo. Pensó que lo había perdido todo en cuanto despertó y vio la mirada de Inuyasha nuevamente.

 _No sentía su cuerpo, la paz que en minutos tuvo... minutos, horas, le pareció una eternidad sumida en un largo sueño de paz. Sus ojos pesaban con dolor, movió los dedos de su mano un poco pero sentía como si fuera en vano, no sentía su cuerpo. Escucho voces, y algunos ruidos, así era constantemente, solo podía sentir vagamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _Varias veces escuchaba lamentos, un poco de risas, ruidos, frió, algo muy frío en su piel, pocas veces sentía dolor._

 _Hasta que, finalmente abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Solo veía sombras, nada en concreto._

 _―¡Kagome!_

 _Sus labios temblaron, sentía sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas sin estar totalmente consciente._

 _―¿Me oyes? Kagome..._

 _Trato de reincorporarse en vano, sus hombros estaban vendados al igual que todo el tronco de su cuerpo, solo las sábanas del futon la cubrían, asintió con pesar._

 _―K-kaede... obachan._

 _―Si, mi niña, aquí estoy ―ella soltó un sollozo―. Tr-tranquila, ¿si?, todo estará bien... todos estamos aquí a tu lado._

 _Sintió sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo firmemente las suyas, tratando de transmitir el apoyo que en ese momento necesitaría más que nunca._

 _La menor inspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, recordaba todo, una y otra vez, cómo una película de horror resproduciendose en su mente a cada minuto. Hasta que todo se pintaba de rojo, sangre. No supo en qué momento quedó inconsciente nuevamente hasta que volvió a despertar, en esta ocasión sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo._

 _Se quejó cuando las punzadas en su hombro no menguaban._

 _―Kagome..._

 _Esta vez era él, se quedó quieta, tensa._

 _―Inu-yasha._

 _Él la vio con sus ojos irritados, sus oscuras cejas se unían en una expresión de dolor, ella lo miró atentamente, no quería verlo, pero cuánto lo necesitaba en ese momento..._

 _―Kagome, yo... yo... ―tomó una de sus manos, las manos de él estaban cálidas a comparación de las suyas._

 _Aclaró su garganta, su voz no salió por unos segundos._

 _―Morí, ¿verdad? ―no podría haber sobrevivido después de sus profundas heridas, pensó qué tal vez, Sesshōmaru..._

 _―No, tu... mi sangre te protegió._

 _El silencio reino en la habitación, la sangre que él transfirió a ella a través de su marca la había salvado, quiso reír... quiso llorar con todas sus fuerzas pero nada salía de ella._

 _―Kagome, yo... ¡lo siento tanto! ―unas gotas cayeron en las mejillas de ella, Inuyasha lloraba―. Debes odiarme en este momento, yo.. yo.. no tengo perdón._

 _―Ese youkai dijo que fuiste por Kikyou._

 _Por inercia lo miró, finas lágrimas caían de las mejillas de Inuyasha, en sus ojos había culpa y dolor._

 _No dijo nada, beso su frente y pudo sentir el temblor en sus labios, las lágrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de la miko._

 _Cerró los ojos._

 _Los minutos pasaban como si de un siglo se tratase, a veces despertaba sola en las noches y no podía evitar derramar lágrimas sin parar, hasta que volvía a sumergirse en ese pacifico letargo del sueño._

 _Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus extremidades ayudando en sus curaciones, no podía ver lo maltrecho de su cuerpo, no quería hacerlo. Se distraía viendo las facciones de Kaede, parecía haber envejecido más, veía la mirada triste de su amiga Sango, la señora Nao la visitaba de vez en cuando._

 _Y ella solo podía asentir y decir que estaba bien a todos._

 _Pero los días pasaban sin que en ningún momento sintiera confort, resignación o un poco de alivio. Sus heridas se curaban rápido, gracias a un extraño ungüento que la anciana miko le aplicaba con dedicación._

 _Los vendajes se hicieron menos abultados, cada día se movía con más facilidad, podía sentarse por sí sola, Sango la visitaba constantemente._

 _Hablaba de sus hijos, de lo difícil que era sin ella todo en la aldea, lo mucho que la extrañaban los aldeanos, desde el más pequeño al más anciano, que Shippo vino a visitarla pero prefirió volver cuando ella se sintiera más animada. Hablaba del monje, y de Rin._

 _El General Keniki viajó a sus tierras dando su palabra de volver para visitarla, de Sesshōmaru no sabía nada... no quiso preguntar, sospechaba que nadie, fuera de los que lo habían presenciado, sabía que él la había salvado._

 _Sango hablaba de todo, pero evitaba a toda costa el asunto de Inuyasha._

 _Desde el día que despertó no lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera sentía su youki cerca de la aldea, seguro se culpaba de todo y pensaba que ella le odiaba. Estaba segura de no odiarlo... pero un enorme hueco albergaba su corazón, y crecía con cada pensamiento, con cada lágrima derramada en soledad, trataba de no pensar, podía sentir la oscuridad tratando de habitar en su corazón. Aún así, a pesar de todo... necesitaba verlo, era obvio que aún lo amaba._

 _Miraba el cielo a través de la ventana de la cabaña de la anciana, los días eran grises, el invierno pasaba, y con el los meses, finalmente una mañana junto fuerzas para levantarse ayudada de Sango, quería volver al exterior, su cuerpo dolía más por estar postrada que por sus heridas. Antes de cambiar sus ropas vio por primera vez en meses su cuerpo, la herida de su hombro y pecho seguían sangrando levemente pero por experiencia sabia que no quedaría una cicatriz tan grande, ¿que tipo de medicina había preparado Kaede-obachan?, la herida de su vientre ya no necesitaba vendaje, solo se apreciaba una línea rosa unos centímetros debajo de su ombligo, notaba que estaba más delgada de lo habitual._

Siguió por el camino más corto a la aldea, volviendo a su hogar, necesitaba reponer sus flechas.

Entro a su cabaña rápidamente, solo requería eso y un cambio de ropa, así como llegó, se fue, no la notaron ya que la mayoría de los aldeanos se encontraban en sus tareas. Ya eran épocas de cosecha y todos trabajaban duramente, al entrar al bosque se detuvo.

―Miroku-sama.

―Kagome-sama... ―ella lo notó antes de que se acercara más, él había sentido su energía espiritual desde que llegó a la aldea, pues esta, había incrementado considerablemente.

―¿Como están Sango-chan y los pequeños?

―Están bien, la extrañan, como muchos aquí.

Se sentía culpable por ella, por todo lo que había pasado, ¿por qué habían llegado a esa situación?, la respuesta era clara, pero, en realidad nadie quería saberla.

―Mándale saludos de mi parte, diles que los quiero... mucho ―susurró.

Tomaba su marcha nuevamente.

―Kagome-sama... ―se detuvo, seguía dándole la espalda― ¿como se encuentra?

La Miko sonrío un poco apretando con fuerza el arco que llevaba en su mano derecha.

―Bien.

―A mí no tiene que mentirme.

Kagome giró un poco mirando sus ojos.

―Lo se, y lo siento ―no podía evitarlo, pero esa forma, ese estado neutro en el que se encontraba su alma era lo mejor para ella y para todos lo que amaba. Así pudo llevar su dolor, enterrarlo en algún lugar muy oscuro y recóndito de su mente, como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Era una acción demasiado cobarde, pero así logró dominar mejor sus poderes, que sus sentimientos no la dominaran ahora ayudaba a que su poder como Miko fuera más fuerte que nunca. Solo así podría combatir con sus enemigos, solo así podría proteger a sus seres queridos.

 _"Una miko no puede sentir, no puede ser una mujer normal, sentir la hará una mujer... una mujer débil."_

―Se qué tal vez no le agrade lo que diré, pero nos gustaría que volviera a la aldea, de forma permanente.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos habían vivido ese momento, él habría sacrificado su vida por su familia y amigos pero ella... ella no lo dejo, no pudo, era su deber. Y ahora... sufría las consecuencias, su vida ya no era la misma, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la aldea de sus maestro ahora siendo una maestra más. Había resurgido de esa manera, concentrándose en su poder y dejando de lado todo lo que antiguamente le había echo feliz.

―Ya sabes lo que pienso.

―Inuyasha...

―Inuyasha está bien ―dijo ella―; estaremos bien.

Miroku no dijo nada, hace tiempo no veía a su amigo, sabía que Inuyasha estaba en busca de venganza.

Su sed por aquel demonio se había vuelto casi irracional, pero no lo juzgaba, no sabría qué haría él en su lugar.

Kagome se alejó llegando al lo más profundo del bosque, en cualquier momento anochecería, se instaló en una cueva cerca de una laguna.

Se aseó y lavó su ropa cambiándose con una yukata de color blanco con algunas flores de sakura adornándolo, encendió una fogata y colgó en la rama de un árbol cercano sus ropas de miko.

Había pescado con dificultad su cena, mientras afilaba el filo de sus flechas se asaba su comida.

Cenó, arrojó un poco más de leña al fuego y se acomodó cerca de aquella cueva para conciliar el sueño.

Su achocolatada mirada se paseaba por las estrellas, fue cerrando con lentitud los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

El fuego se fue extinguiendo, dormida se hizo un ovillo en su lugar, la noche estaba fría. Su sueño era tan profundo que no se percató de unas pisadas acercándose.

Unos leños cayeron reavivando la fogata, una manta que ella llevaba entre sus pertenencias la cubrió dándole confort, suspiró relajada.

La figura a su lado la miró con atención, quería rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla, mantenerse alejado con el pasar del tiempo le era cada vez más difícil. Pero la cuidaría, la protegería a cómo dé lugar.

Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon, no pudo protegerla la última vez, esta vez no fallaría.

Se alejó manteniéndose alerta a sus movimientos, la seguía a cada momento, velaría por su bienestar.

―Kagome, te protegeré... no volveré a fallarte.

El viento de la noche se llevó esa promesa mientras la azabache soñaba aquellos momentos en que era feliz, con Inuyasha a su lado, quizás viviendo en una mentira.


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIONES:**

 _Pensamientos y recuerdos en cursiva._

Esta historia contiene Lemon y escenas fuertes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es de mi total autoría. Además de nuevos personajes.

No está permitido su copia parcial o total.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Quién fue?**

A menudo en sus largos años de existencia y todas las situaciones vividas solía cuestionar qué pasaría, por qué estaba ahí, y una que otra pregunta que asaltara en su mente. Claro, nunca salían de sus labios. Pues, desde hace mucho tiempo había aprendido que cuestionar o siquiera murmurar una queja, no era algo que su amo apreciara.

En varias ocasiones había ganado algunos castigos por sus infortunios a la hora de opinar acerca de las decisiones de su señor.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron como así los meses y las dudas e hipótesis seguían surgiendo en su pequeña mente.

 _¿Por qué razón su Amo ayudaba a una simple humana? más aún, la humana de su medio hermano..._

―Jaken.

Rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Detuvo su caminata notando a su amo a unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

―¿S-si, Sesshōmaru-sama?

―Ve con Rin.

El Daiyoukai se alejó por el lado contrario donde se dirigía Jaken.

Siguió por el sendero que lo conducía a un amplio y abastecido campo de plantas. Cesó sus pasos unos metros al encontrarse con una figura.

―Sesshōmaru-sama, bienvenido.

Sus ojos la miraron inquisitivos.

―Al principio me alarmó su ausencia por tantos meses.

―Hmph.

―Rin ha estado muy bien, lo extraña bastante...

―La humana.

Kaede no se sorprendió por su interrupción, esperaba que cuando el demonio volviera a hacer acto de presencia no fuera por otra causa que esa.

―Ella... no está aquí, sinceramente no sé dónde se encuentra ―la anciana suspiró un poco―. Miroku nos contó que pasó por la aldea unos días atrás, pero ya no vuelve a menudo.

―Sus heridas.

―Sanaron... completamente.

Sesshōmaru se sintió estupido al preguntar algo que ya sabía, pero tenía que asegurarse. Dio media vuelta queriendo marcharse.

―Sesshōmaru-sama ―paró su caminata―. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿cree que Kagome volverá a ser la misma de antes?

El youkai quiso reír ante tal pregunta dirigida a él, pero sería algo impropio de su ser. Bien sabía que esa mujer solo hablaba por su propio dolor.

Miró nuevamente a la fémina. Kaede interpretó esa mirada de una sola forma.

Nada volvería a ser lo que fue.

―Tiene que seguir por ese camino hasta el final del prado, allí la encontrará.

―Arigatou.

El anciano reverenció a la mujer mientras ella seguía el rumbo que él mismo había indicado. Pronto llegó al sitio, una cueva situada debajo de un risco, un poco alejado de todos los aldeanos que podrían merodear el alrededor. Casi podía sentir el fuerte poder repeliendo a cualquier criatura que siquiera intentara sobrepasar la entrada, el poder podría simular fácilmente una kekkai.

La curiosidad la invadió con mayor fuerza, a pasó lento entró a la curva, podía sentir el aura del ser al que buscaba.

―Kagome-sama, que sorpresa.

Reverenció dándole la bienvenida, la Miko sonrió un poco.

―Oyuki-san, es un gusto conocerla.

Por dentro la cueva era bien iluminada por antorchas y alguno que otro rincón por donde sobrepasara la luz del día que todavía podía apreciarse. El sol comenzaba a entrar dándole lugar al manto de la noche.

La anciana la invitó a sentarse en unas rocas que podían simular asientos, su morada era humilde y acogedora. Kagome la miró con atención mientras la mujer preparaba té como si su presencia se tratara de algún familiar o conocido para la mujer.

Su cabello era negro, algo cano por el pasar de los años, algunas arrugas surcaban su rostro. En especial alrededor de sus peculiares ojos violáceos.

La mayor sonrió entregándole la pequeña taza hecha de madera laqueada y tomó asiento a su lado, ambas bebieron del té echo con yerbas.

―Perdone si la he interrumpido al entrar a su hogar de esta manera.

Oyuki sonrió con amabilidad y la azabache no pudo sentirse más extraña por su actitud tan confiada para con ella.

―He escuchado mucho de usted, Kagome-sama.

Dejó la taza en una roca parecida a una mesa.

―Espero que sean cosas buenas ―miró sus ojos y trató de sonreír―. Por favor, tutéeme.

―Más que eso, reconocí de inmediato su poder, es... nunca creí volver a sentir un poder de esta magnitud, solo una vez pude experimentarlo ―Kagome torció un poco el gesto al saber que seguiría tratándola con formalidad―. No quiero incomodar, pero, ¿que la trajo aquí?

―Se habla mucho de su extraño pero fascinante poder como herrera, además de saber leer muy bien el alma de todas las criaturas ―una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la Miko prosiguió―. Sé que fue usted quien creó la espada de Midoriko.

―Así es, Miko-sama.

―Y yo me preguntaba... ―mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

Aunque había decidido que ese sería el mejor camino a tomar, todo esto la ponía de alguna manera impaciente. Tal vez era miedo y la incertidumbre, de las consecuencias de lo que haría, lo que la mantenía en esa duda.

―¿Si?

―Me preguntaba... si podría mejorar mis armas.

La vieja herrera no se sorprendió, para que otra cosa sino la visitaría la Shikon No Miko.

En sus siglos de vida con su especial youki había creado y reforzado muchas armas de distintas formas y materiales, de algunos exterminadores y sacerdotes, algunas Mikos también. Pero nunca sintió el poder espiritual llenando su presencia de esa forma, solo recordaba a una persona del pasado que le hizo sentir esa euforia en su alma... Midoriko.

Y ahora estaba aquí la Shikon No Miko, legendaria por su batalla contra el medio demonio de nombre Naraku y la extinción de la misma Shikon No Tama, esa perla creada por la Miko más poderosa de la historia y destruida por una Miko con aún más poder, eso sentía en ese momento, podía leer el aura de esa joven y era el alma más grande con la que se había cruzado en sus siglos de existencia. A pesar de que, esa misma alma estuviera atormentada... Su brillo era impresionante.

―Muéstreme que tiene.

―Por Kami, no me trate con tanta formalidad ―mencionó un poco sonrojada.

―Kagome-sama ―la Miko se sorprendió por el tono que usó―. Su arco.

La azabache bufó un poco, le tendió su arco y también su carcaj con flechas.

Oyuki examinaba con detenimiento la madera del arco, lo tensaba y volvía a analizar.

―En realidad, ese arco tendría que portarlo otra persona.

―No lo creo... ―habló la anciana aún tocando la madera del arma.

Kagome parpadeó confundida.

 _Eso fue lo que dijo la señorita Hitomiko aquella vez... que mi arco fue echo para alguien más, y esa era Kikyō._

―Puede que... ―musitó la azabache pérdida en sus propias conclusiones, tal vez Oyuki decía aquello porqué ella era la reencarnación de Kikyō, tal vez por eso no percibía que su arma al principio fue destinada para alguien que no era ella, técnicamente.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Por si no lo sabe soy la reencarnación de una antigua sacerdotisa, y este arco estaba destinado a ella en un principio.

Kagome pensó que todo era demasiado retorcido, ella portando el arco de Kikyō... era como si ella hubiera reemplazado a su antecesora en todas las áreas de su vida pasada. Sonaba dolorosamente irónico.

―Algo oí... decían que la actual Shikon No Miko, es decir usted, era la reencarnación de la antigua guardiana ―Kagome no pudo simular su malestar a lo que la mujer la miró con atención―. Pero... si eso fuera cierto usted no habría mantenido una batalla a su lado ni por un momento.

La sorpresa y confusión en su rostro fue evidente, aquello debía ser una broma.

―¿Como es que usted...?

 _No era posible, nadie podía saber que ella no era de ese tiempo, que venía de 500 años futuros y Kikyō fue resucitada con parte de su alma reencarnada en ella._

―Lógica ―arrugó un poco su frente, como si estuviera llegando a alguna conclusión―. Encarnación y reencarnación no pueden convivir en una misma línea temporal, es imposible, aún en su caso.

―¿Como lo sabe?

―Todo youkai conoce el fin de la bruja Urasue al reencarnar una antigua sacerdotisa en base de las almas de la Shikon No Miko.

―Eso mismo fue lo qué pasó, Kikyō fue resucitaba debido a que yo era su reencarnación y necesitaba mi alma para lograrlo ―hizo una pausa―. Sin embargo, al no poder quitar mi alma por completo ella recolectaba las almas de mujeres que habían muerto trágicamente... de esa forma podía vivir en el cuerpo de barro y huesos que le otorgó la bruja.

La anciana parecía estar en un dilema y Kagome no podía sentirse más confundida por el rumbo en el que iba la conversación.

―Tal vez esa miko era un antepasado suyo, verá... si el hechizo iba bien y ella fuera su reencarnación, tendría que haber poseído su cuerpo... así era más fácil para la parte del alma antigua y la nueva convivir como una sola, en un cuerpo con sus memorias del pasado... y usted habría dejado de existir ―Oyuki la miró con profundidad y un extenso silencio se formó. Luego volvió a sonreír―. Forjaré el arco y trabajaré con algunas flechas para usted.

Kagome sonrió y asintió.

―Gracias, Oyuki-san.

―Solo necesitaré una cosa más.

A paso lento se dirigió al fondo de la cueva perdiéndose en lo que parecía un pasadizo, la Miko suspiró un poco.

Aquello que había dicho de Kikyō... con nerviosismo arrugó la tela de su hamaka roja, la mujer generaba en ella un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Los pasos retornaron dejando ver a la anciana que tenia ahora en su mano un recipiente y lo que parecía una daga.

―¿Oyuki-san? ―la azabache la miró con un poco de desconfianza, la anciana le tendió los objetos.

―Su sangre bastará para reforzar sus armas y que su poder fluya en ellas con una potencia aún superior que cuando utiliza la verdadera técnica del arco.

Kagome asintió mientras recibía los objetos, con su mano derecha tomó la daga, la presionó antes de clavar la punta en su mano izquierda y vertir la sangre que comenzaba a fluir hasta el recipiente.

―Es suficiente.

La anciana extendió una venda con la que la Miko envolvió su mano, la mujer se alejó con el recipiente en sus manos.

―¿Tardará mucho?

―Tal vez cinco días, o menos.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a irse.

―En ese caso, volveré en cinco días.

―Si gusta, puede quedarse hoy ―Oyuki sonrió―, la noche no tardará en llegar y este bosque es peligroso.

―Está bien, aunque sé cuidarme sola.

A paso lento salió de la cueva, tenía que buscar un lugar donde asearse, en su camino para llegar hasta la anciana había escuchado el leve murmullo del agua, quizás había un lago o río cerca donde podría meditar también.

Siguió el camino antes recorrido cruzando otro sendero, suspiró con cansancio cuando llegó a un río. Un baño le sentaría de maravilla.

Cerró sus ojos y concentrando su energía dio una rápida barrida de reiki por toda la zona verificando que estuviera segura a la hora de meditar. Descolgó el bolso de su hombro dejándolo en el césped mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

―¡Ay! ―no pudo reprimir un grito cuando su pie estuvo en contacto con el agua casi congelada―, está helada.

Metió todo su cuerpo rápidamente, comenzó a tallar sus extremidades y su cabello con lo que quedaba de aquella mezcla de yerbas y rosas que había realizado, por poco podía simular los productos de higiene de su época. Una vez que se acostumbro a la temperatura del agua, se sumergió en las profundidades. Algunos peces pequeños pasaban a su alrededor mientras nadaba más profundo.

El agua siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Era como abrir un mundo paralelo de su mente en donde solo había paz.

Salió a la superficie y el sol ya se había ocultado dándole lugar a la luna.

Suspiró mientras se disponía a meditar, se paró más cerca de la orilla donde el agua le daba por las caderas.

Concentrando su poder cerró los ojos expandiéndolo por el río. Meditar le daba ese equilibro en su alma que necesitaba, recuerdos vinieron a su mente, algunas risas, sus amigos, su familia, la paz iba creciendo en su pecho.

Ojos dorados, su sonrisa, ese colmillo que sobresalía de sus labios, su voz llamándola, sus manos, sus garras... manos blancas entrelazándose con las de él. Sangre y dolor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo apreciar el espectáculo del que era accidentalmente responsable.

Toda la superficie del río era cubierta de su reiki color rosa puro, algunas siluetas se formaban en distintas zonas... como una danza. Sonrió un poco, había experimentado eso antes pero nunca como ahora. Su reiki se arremolinaba con gracia sacándole una enorme sonrisa.

Era como si sus buenos pensamientos resurgieran de ella a través de su poder, volvía a escuchar las risas de sus amigos, la risa de Shippo-chan, Rin...

Una figura surgió formada de su reiki, parecía correr a su alrededor, ella sonrió... su poder se sentía cálido como los pequeños rayos del sol al amanecer. Parecía ser un niño, se detuvo unos metros frente a ella, le sonreía... sus ojos parecían relucir con un brillante dorado.

 _―¡Mamá!_

Y todo acabó.

Cayo de rodillas en la orilla del río, sus manos se enterraron con fuerza entre el lodo y las pequeñas piedras.

―¿Que f-fue eso?

Su respiración era desigual, quiso incorporarse pero sus rodillas fallaron. Algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Se quedó ahí, en la misma posición por lo que parecieron minutos. Comenzaba a regularizar su respiración cuando sintió un youki familiar acercarse con rapidez.

De un salto se incorporó saliendo de la orilla, levantó aquel bolso que la acompañaba últimamente... ese bolso lo había confeccionado con sus propias manos, gracias a las enseñanzas de Kaede sobre costuras.

Sacó del bolso la primera prenda que tenía a mano, se vistió con un kimono sencillo blanco con detalles de flores y grandes hojas verdes. Terminó de ajustar su obi justo antes que una figura se presentara frente a sus ojos.

Se miraron por unos segundos, desde que viajaba por su cuenta, sola, abandonando su hogar y sus amigos, sentía una presencia seguirla de cerca, a veces se alejaba... suprimía su aura pero sabía que era un youki conocido. Pensó en Inuyasha pero...

―Humana.

―Sesshōmaru.

La tensión era evidente, Kagome se cohibió un poco por el resplandor de su mirada, se parecía tanto a Inuyasha, y a su vez eran tan distintos...

―La miko anciana dijo que Inuyasha no estaba en la aldea.

Sesshōmaru parecía un poco molesto.

―Hace mucho tiempo que él... no se encuentra en la aldea.

―No está contigo.

―No...

Kagome pensó que algo más ocultaba esa visita, podía ver su mirada distinta, algo impaciente quizás. Además, el youkai fácilmente podía rastrear el aroma de Inuyasha.

―Ya veo ―la miró un momento más, sus ojos parecían buscar algo en ella.

La azabache frunció un poco el ceño. Él dio media vuelta con intenciones de marcharse.

―Sesshōmaru... ―detuvo su andar―. Gracias.

Giró un poco su cuerpo mirándola de costado.

―¿Por qué?

―Aquella vez... no era tu deber, pero me salvaste de ese youkai, si no hubieras llegado en ese momento... habría muerto.

Un largo silencio reinó en el bosque, solo el constante sonido del agua y alguno que otro ruido animal rompía aquel silencio nocturno.

Kagome parpadeó cuando creyó ver la comisura de sus labios curvarse en una imperceptible sonrisa.

―¿Tú... tú me seguías? ―él pareció despertar de algún sueño cambiando su expresión a la habitual, su mirada fría la taladró un momento―. ¿Me estabas siguiendo?, todo este tiempo...

Sesshōmaru le echo una ultima mirada antes de marcharse.

La azabache iba a seguirlo, dio un paso hacia adelante pero se quedó estática en su lugar.

 _Esa actitud en él, ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?_

* * *

 **Gracias a:**

StayAtCloud

Lauraa

Guest

Lili

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y también por sus favs y follows. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus reviews dando sus opiniones e hipótesis, ¿qué creen que esta pasando?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, ¡saludos!**


End file.
